<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Ignitability [可燃性] by Herusa</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29002260">Ignitability [可燃性]</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Herusa/pseuds/Herusa'>Herusa</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Why Don’t We Play In That Universe? [13]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>MIU404 (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-05-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 11:27:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>26,547</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29002260</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Herusa/pseuds/Herusa</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>知道自己的搭檔兼戀人是吸血鬼與人類的混血兒後伊吹並沒有太大的反應，甚至非常樂意成為對方的人型血包。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ibuki Ai/Shima Kazumi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Why Don’t We Play In That Universe? [13]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1921540</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>28</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. INSTINCT</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Instinct，本能/天性。</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>　　知道自己的搭檔兼戀人是吸血鬼與人類的混血兒後伊吹並沒有太大的反應，甚至非常樂意成為對方的人型血包。</p><p>　　好奇志摩吸血的過程於是把穿衣鏡搬到沙發前，伊吹將自己的上衣脫下以免被血染污。</p><p>　　志摩跨坐在伊吹大腿上，雙手抱住對方的腰。</p><p>　　伊吹往後靠在沙發上，微微抬頭凝視志摩那隱約閃著野獸的光的眼神，下一秒彷彿就會被吃乾抹淨。志摩舔了舔下唇，湊到伊吹的側頸，伸出殷紅的舌頭由下而上地舔舐。伊吹不知為何覺得有點煽情，明明只是吸血而已。</p><p>　　「呃，志摩...脖子好癢......」伊吹那無處安放的雙手抓住志摩的臀肉。實在是餓得不得了顧不上伊吹的狼爪，志摩輕輕叼起那一片肌膚用舌頭舔弄，目的是為了讓自己唾液中可以讓獵物痛覺麻痺的成分趕快生效。</p><p>　　舌尖從伊吹的脖頸離開，牽出一根銀絲，志摩以舌頭切斷那根線在伊吹微張的唇輕輕烙下一吻。</p><p>　　「我不客氣了。」志摩面無表情地說，視線倒是一直停留在伊吹白皙的皮膚上。</p><p>　　他張嘴，露出銳利的犬齒劃破頸動脈之上的肌膚。血腥味在舌面漫開，本來疲憊不堪的志摩馬上精神起來，果然只靠普通的食物無法完全補充營養，還需要一些人血。</p><p>　　本能正在尖叫渴望著更多伊吹的血，於是志摩加強吸吮的力度，甜美的血香在口舌間繾綣。志摩撫上伊吹的胸膛感受那強而有力的心跳，一收一放的心臟正在將血液送到自己嘴裡。</p><p>　　房間寂靜無聲，只有吸吮時偶爾不小心漏出的水聲及伊吹的呼吸。</p><p>　　唾液的麻痺效果開始失效，脖子極度怕癢的伊吹下意識往旁邊縮，雙手倒是繼續搓揉志摩的屁股不放。</p><p>　　「怎麼了？」志摩吃得津津有味而捨不得離開，有點口齒不清。</p><p>　　「等等等等，好癢！志摩ちゃん要吸哪裡都可以啦可是脖子我還真的不行，太癢了！」伊吹一邊掙扎一邊笑著說，但考慮到志摩的利齒仍然在脖子之上所以不敢有太大動作，「我真的怕會笑到把志摩ちゃん的牙撞斷。」</p><p>　　「哈？你的脖子又不是鋼做的。」聽著使人匪夷所思的話語，志摩忍不住抬頭，指尖按在對方脖子的傷口上。</p><p>　　「我是怕會弄痛志摩ちゃん而已。」伊吹換上無辜的表情以拇指指腹輕撫對方染上鮮血的嘴唇。</p><p>　　「你自己也說過牙是最強的，所以放心。」志摩的嘴角勾起一抹淺笑，舔舐手指上的血繼續享受饗宴。</p><p>　　「吶，志摩ちゃん，我的血好吃嗎？」伊吹強忍痕癢感抱住幾乎要黏在自己身上的戀人，盯著鏡子中志摩的背影問，順便把雙手移到對方的腰上。</p><p>　　嘖嘖啾啾的聲音在耳邊響起，吃飽喝足之後志摩親吻傷口，往上面留下自己的唾液加速止血的速度。</p><p>　　「我吃過最好吃的血。」志摩從伊吹身上下來坐在沙發上，抽出一張面紙擦了擦嘴角的血。</p><p>　　伊吹站起將鏡子搬回房間，留下一句：「下次還是吸手背吧，志摩。」</p><p>—</p><p>　　像志摩這種混血兒大概需要半個月吸一次人血。</p><p>　　知道伊吹真的很怕癢後，為了不讓他在被吸血時感到不適，志摩還是選擇從手背吸。</p><p>　　伊吹一手支頤，一手伸出看著志摩從自己手背吸出一口又一口的鮮血。</p><p>　　「這樣看志摩真的好像王子呢。」像親吻邀舞對象手背的王子。</p><p>　　本來正專注於觀察血管的志摩聽到那番話後立刻朝上看。志摩的眼眶一直都是紅的，不知道為什麼被對方這麼一瞪心跳突然變得很快。</p><p>　　看到伊吹的表情，志摩有點得意，繼續在手背啃咬吸吮。</p><p>　　伊吹的血落到胃中，自己的體內就像有一團火燃燒。志摩滿足地張開嘴，抱著一滴都不能浪費的心態將齒間與唇上的血全部舔乾淨。</p><p>　　不知道是否錯覺，吸過血後志摩的嘴唇好像比先前紅了一點。志摩站起身想去喝口水時被伊吹拉進懷中，帶侵略性的吻直接撬開志摩的牙關，就算舌頭可能會被志摩的犬齒咬傷當下仍然只想與對方來一個足以耗盡氧氣的深吻。</p><p>—</p><p>　　「志摩的口好腥......」伊吹皺著眉頭不知道該說是抱怨還是撒嬌，伴隨身體震動的效果。<br/>
　　<br/>
　　「明明是你突然咬我。」志摩選擇無視開啟震動模式的伊吹，最後不忘補上一句：「笨蛋。」<br/>
　　<br/>
　　卻是充滿愛意。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. INBORN</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Inborn，天賦的。</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>　　志摩總是穿著長袖外套，風雨不改。</p><p>　　身上混有兩個世界的基因，陽光雖不致死但會弱化本身的能力。那是伊吹與志摩之間的秘密，連志摩以前的搭檔都不知道。</p><p>　　簡而言之夜晚才是志摩的主場。</p><p>　　「警視廳通報各單位，◇◇區▽▽町發生搶劫案。」</p><p>　　喝著人造血的志摩看了看街景確認身處的地方後與伊吹對視一眼點頭直接抓起無線電對講機回應：「機搜404馬上過去。」</p><p>　　「志摩，人造血的味道如何？」</p><p>　　「難喝，只能當營養補充品。」平常喝慣伊吹品質絕佳的鮮血的志摩嘴不知不覺刁起來，伊吹以外的血都看不上眼，「平常喝的品質比這高太多了。」</p><p>　　「很開心呢。」聽到自己的血獲得如此高的評價，伊吹滿足地搖了搖身體。</p><p>—</p><p>　　聽尚算清醒的傷者大約將事發經過說出後就把他送上救護車了，留下404兩人於現場進行基本調查。</p><p>　　犯人持刀搶劫在受害人身上以刀劃下一道不淺的傷口，恰巧受害人曾經練過防身術，自衛反擊時在犯人臉上打了一拳後欲要追上去時跑得卻沒有犯人快而跟丟，於是只好回到事發地點報警。</p><p>　　「志摩志摩，這裡這裡。」伊吹朝志摩招手，指向落到地上不久的血跡。志摩將筆記本塞進外套的口袋走過去，趴在地上湊過去那攤血聞了聞。</p><p>　　那是血族與生俱來的天賦。</p><p>　　對血味非常敏感的他們能透過嗅聞血液分辨出血型，要是傷口流血的人未有走遠的話還能進行追蹤。</p><p>　　「AB型血，往那個方向跑了。」志摩站起身，指向缺乏光源的窄巷。伊吹將手指塞到志摩嘴裡，被他以犬齒於指腹咬出一個小傷口，然後將湧出的血吸走。</p><p>　　「好，去吧。」志摩尾隨在伊吹後方，鼻腔中出現兩個人的血味，一個是伊吹一個是犯人，漸漸在腦中建構出有如地圖上導航路線的路線圖。</p><p>　　「前面路口左轉。」志摩透過無線電說。</p><p>　　「OK！」伊吹舉起大拇指，轉入更加窄小的巷子。志摩閉上眼，兩者的血味好像開始交纏，犯人應該就在附近。</p><p>　　犯人以為可以將自己的身影隱沒於不見光的暗巷。</p><p>
  <b>嫩。</b>
</p><p>　　志摩與伊吹並肩站在死巷堵住唯一的出口。</p><p>　　「抓到你了，要不要乖乖自己出來？」伊吹朝彷彿深不見底的暗巷叫，聲音在牆與牆之間迴響。</p><p>　　犯人捏著血流不止的鼻子，剛剛那一拳力度可真夠大的鼻樑應該斷了。他將面紙捏成球塞進鼻孔，握緊手中的刀打算以破釜沉舟的姿態放手一搏。</p><p>　　志摩將犯人所有動作看在眼中，將手放在伸縮警棍上隨時準備。</p><p>　　雖然伊吹的視力與志摩不相伯仲，但純種人類的夜視力畢竟有限，看到犯人的臉時刀鋒已經近在眼前。</p><p>　　本以為犯人會瞄準個頭比較小的志摩揮刀，沒料到他會朝毫無防備的伊吹攻擊。伊吹被刺傷手臂的剎那間志摩雙眸閃過一道紅光，那些珍貴的血一點一滴都不容得浪費。</p><p>　　伊吹捂著傷口後退，志摩將警棍向下甩伸長揮向犯人手腕。犯人吃痛鬆手，刀子馬上落到地上發出清脆一聲。伊吹上前制伏犯人，志摩先踢開掉落的刀再將犯人壓在地上為他鎖上手銬，抬手看了眼手錶說：「持械搶劫，傷人，襲警。於凌晨三點半逮捕。」</p><p>　　前來將人拘捕的同僚把犯人帶走後他們回到車上，伊吹撅嘴指了指自己的傷口，心愛的衣服被刀劃破與肉體的痛一齊刺痛心扉。</p><p>　　眼見四下無人，志摩讓伊吹拉起衣袖然後跪在對方身旁將傷口的血舔乾淨。假如從車外看的話還真以為兩位在做些什麼見不得光的事。</p><p>　　「好了。」志摩抬頭，舌頭正想收回去的時候被伊吹捏著往外拉。他瞪著搭檔，卻又似是放任對方一般無別的動作。</p><p>　　「好色。」伊吹瞇起雙眼說，臉上的笑容有點不懷好意。見志摩一語不發便變本加厲伸手撥弄他的尖牙。</p><p>　　志摩咬下去，巧妙地施力讓伊吹痛但不至於流血。</p><p>　　「執勤的時候不要說多餘的話。」</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. IMPLODE</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Implode，聚爆。</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>　　一切源於伊吹的忽發奇想。</p><p>　　伊吹洗完澡裸著身體坐在床邊擦頭髮時說，志摩的唾液有麻痺效果，如果可以幫自己的陰莖舔到沒感覺的話跟志摩做愛時說不定會很爽。</p><p>　　志摩沒有特別說些什麼，直接跪下掰開伊吹雙腿，一來就將整根含到口中讓唾液浸濕對方的性器。不知何時起習慣口交時會深喉，敏感部位被志摩的犬齒輕輕抵著卻不會受傷的快感讓伊吹欲罷不能。</p><p>　　待陰莖充血勃起的時候志摩唾液的麻痺效果也差不多生效了。他吐出那根熾熱得很的性器，爬到床上以枕頭墊在身下趴好，分開雙腿抬起屁股。漾著水光的後穴似是渴求什麼似的，不時擠出一些潤滑液。</p><p>　　「不趕快進來的話我的口水就要失效了。」性冷感般的平靜聲線撩動著伊吹的理智。</p><p>　　伊吹將頭髮向後捋，緩緩進入志摩體內。神經與處理快感的大腦之間宛如被某些事物阻斷了，只感覺到性器被志摩的腸肉緊緊包裹。於是他放肆起來，扶著志摩的腰大開大合地抽插，撞得對方的臀肉一顛一顛的像甜美的果凍，讓伊吹忍不住想彎腰低頭咬一口。</p><p>　　「啊，電話。」放在另一個枕頭旁的電話震動，螢幕亮起。</p><p>　　志摩匆匆一瞥來電顯示，轉過頭示意伊吹停下動作然後接聽電話。</p><p>　　「志摩，有一宗血族殺人案需要你跟伊吹幫忙。」</p><p>　　「嗯，請說。」感受到身後的人蠢蠢欲動，志摩無奈地閉上眼咬著下唇，空出的一隻手抓住枕頭的角落。</p><p>　　「事發地點是∇∇區，被害人全身血液被吸乾，沒有指紋，推測事發時間是今天凌晨兩點至四點之間。」</p><p>　　「唔......」可惡，伊吹藍不要添亂！志摩回頭兇狠地瞪著伊吹，露出尖銳牙齒作威嚇狀，乍看之下有幾分像哈氣的小貓。</p><p>　　「你怎麼了？不舒服嗎？」</p><p>　　「沒事，剛剛被家裡的狗踩到腳。」</p><p>　　抱歉囉。伊吹以口形無聲地說，快而密地擺動胯下，龜頭輕輕撞著志摩的前列腺然後磨蹭。志摩憑意志力忍耐即將漏出的叫聲，勉強聽完電話另一頭的話。</p><p>　　「總之詳細見面再說。再見。」</p><p>　　「辛苦你了。」</p><p>　　「你剛剛在幹什麼？」志摩往前爬讓伊吹從自己身體離開再翻身伸腳踢了伊吹一下。</p><p>　　「看你會不會忍不住叫出聲。那個非常能幹的精英刑警被四機搜的野狗幹到像個笨蛋一樣呢。」伊吹發出低沈戲謔的笑聲，抓住志摩的腳踝將人拉到自己面前。將志摩一條腿舉起讓小腿墊在肩上繼續進出，不時伸手逗弄對方敏感的乳首，「跟男友上床時還跟別的男人說話是要不得的行為喔。」</p><p>　　「明明就已經是一隻家犬。」志摩小聲嘀咕，然後想起剛剛聽到的電話，「笨蛋，∇∇區出事了。」</p><p>　　「∇∇區？」</p><p>　　「啊.....對，是、那......嗯！伊吹......」</p><p>　　伊吹有如不會疲倦的永動機一樣在緊緻濕熱的甬道持續進行著活塞運動，志摩卻已經叫到不能完整說出一句句子。一隻手與伊吹的左手十指緊扣，一隻手拉扯床單，不時擦去嘴角流下的口水。</p><p>　　難道真的成了伊吹口中只會嗯哼叫的笨蛋？</p><p>　　敏感點被對方一直以不同力度與角度頂到，志摩光用後面就高潮了。他全身顫抖地發出不成調的呻吟，小腹上全是水痕與精液。</p><p>　　冷靜下來後想到剛剛那通電話就生氣，志摩抓住伊吹的左手放到口邊用力咬下去，利齒嵌入血肉，痛感錐心。</p><p>　　「啊啊啊啊！！！好痛！！志摩！」但是這種有如閃電直衝腦門的快感是怎麼回事？</p><p>　　極度疼痛侵襲的同時瀕臨邊界的伊吹迎來高潮，溫暖的濁液射進志摩體內深處。</p><p>　　「你射進去了？誰說你可以中出？」志摩用腳跟毫無章法地敲打伊吹，自己明明是想把伊吹的精液吃下去的，疲憊的身軀需要一些補品。</p><p>　　「你沒有說嘛，而且要不是你突然咬我......」伊吹朝傷口吹氣，痛歸痛卻沒有流很多血，志摩挑了肌肉比較多的地方咬。</p><p>　　「算了。」志摩趁伊吹留下的體液流出前衝到浴室裡。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. INTUITION</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Intuition，直覺/洞察力。</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>　　志摩討厭陽光，所以家裡一直拉上不透光的厚窗簾。<br/>
　　<br/>
　　為了報被咬一口的仇，伊吹穿上內褲，待浴室的水聲消失後帶著玩味拉開窗簾。<br/>
　　<br/>
　　甫打開門耀眼的陽光就映入眼簾照射全身，身上只圍著一條浴巾的志摩不適地舉起雙手遮擋，幾乎睜不開雙眼。<br/>
　　<br/>
　　「伊吹，喂，伊吹！」志摩覺得自己的血壓急速飆升，雙眼習慣後衝上前將窗簾拉好。房間回到長期不見天日，志摩覺得舒適的狀態。<br/>
　　<br/>
　　本來想對伊吹做些什麼反擊但仔細想過後還是作罷，因為眼下有更重要的工作等著他們。志摩拿起手機檢查信箱發現組長已經將基本資料傳送，他點開附帶的純文字文件遞到伊吹眼前說：「剛剛組長打電話是要跟我說∇∇區出現一具血液被吸乾的屍體。」<br/>
　　<br/>
　　伊吹收起胡鬧的態度，盤腿坐在床上認真聽志摩複述他剛剛收到的資料。<br/>
　　<br/>
　　「總之先去署裡找組長，因為保密條款......」<br/>
　　<br/>
　　「嗯，我知道，他們不可以將照片外傳。」就算是組長對組員的郵件都禁止。伊吹點頭，走向衣櫃取出屬於自己的衣服換上。<br/>
　　</p><p>—</p><p>　　<br/>
　　有時候人類的警察無法處理牽涉血族的案件，只能夠拜託由署中血族與少部分純種人類共同組成的編制外專責小組接收並處理，算是志摩與伊吹的兼職。唯一知情的只有桔梗，但桔梗也不知道志摩其實也是那個世界的人。<br/>
　　<br/>
　　收到組長的電話後三小時。<br/>
　　<br/>
　　志摩與伊吹站在一桌子的照片前苦惱地抱胸。</p><p>　　照片將受害人的傷口放大，頸動脈上的肌膚留下兩個以利齒咬穿的血痕，周圍的皮膚全是乾涸的血跡。<br/>
　　<br/>
　　受害人是無家可歸也是沒有家人的遊民，一些品行惡劣的血族會挑這種人下手，因為他們覺得遊民死掉也不會有人在意。</p><p>　　「現場只有一具屍體，什麼證據都沒有留下。不過附近的監視器拍到一個人，查過資料庫後發現他是血族，麻煩你們追蹤他。」組長皺了皺眉頭說，「總之我向桔梗隊長遞出暫時借走你們的請求，她也答應了。現在先請你們待機到日落後。」<br/>
　　<br/>
　　「了解。」志摩將以一般人無法理解的血族文字寫成的文件與照片收到資料夾中，與伊吹離開位於芝浦署地下停車場隱密角落的小組辦公室。<br/>
　　<br/>
　　回到志摩家，伊吹坐在書桌前翻開照片仔細端詳屍體被發現時的狀況，發現受害人的表情安詳得很，一點都不像承受過極大的痛苦。隨後他收好照片，百無聊賴地坐在椅子上旋轉問：「志摩，為什麼要我們等到日落後？」<br/>
　　<br/>
　　「可以一次把人血吸乾只有純種吸血鬼做得到。伊吹你自己也很清楚像我這種跟人類的混血兒每次進食時都只會吸大概200ml的血，跟捐血很像呢。」正在認真閱讀加密文件的志摩從那堆線型文字中抽離，「而且一個月只會吃兩次人血，新月與滿月時。」<br/>
　　<br/>
　　「平常就吃精......」<br/>
　　<br/>
　　「不要說。」志摩直接將手中的筆瞄準伊吹額頭丟。<br/>
　　<br/>
　　被筆敲到頭的伊吹自知說錯話，只好閉嘴。要是有個萬一志摩發脾氣氣到爆炸搞不好那支筆會插在自己額頭上，伊吹知道志摩絕對做得到。過了一陣又覺得無聊就坐在椅子上用輪子滾到志摩身邊陪對方進行複雜的解密工作。<br/>
　　<br/>
　　想起剛剛的話未說完，志摩邊寫字邊補充：「純種吸血鬼無法持續在陽光下活動太長時間，雖然不會像電影裡灰飛煙滅，但是會為他們的心理帶來極大的負擔。簡單來說就是一群見光久了會瘋的可憐人。」<br/>
　　<br/>
　　雖然身體各項能力都勝於純種人類，但無法在陽光下自由活動終究是一種詛咒。體內屬於血族的那一部分在唸高中時覺醒後志摩曾經多次慶幸自己不是純種的血族。<br/>
　　<br/>
　　「等這疊文件解密完就差不多天黑可以出動了。」志摩伸手將伊吹咬著的筆奪回去，順便把沾在筆桿上的口水用伊吹的衣服擦乾淨。<br/>
　　<br/>
　　伊吹一語不發，凝視案上文件的字體出神，直到聽見志摩開口。<br/>
　　<br/>
　　「伊吹，有點不妙。」<br/>
　　<br/>
　　「嗯？」<br/>
　　<br/>
　　「這個人可能有前科。」<br/>
　　<br/>
　　伊吹推了推眼鏡，拿出自己隨身攜帶的筆記本。<br/>
　　<br/>
　　「五年前，案發地點是北海道稚內，他是唯一鎖定的嫌疑人，但因為證據不足無法起訴。」志摩拿起寫上註解的文件將資料壓縮過後變成伊吹聽得懂的語言唸出，伊吹摩挲著自己下巴認真聽重要的情報，不時在紙上寫寫畫畫作記錄。<br/>
　　<br/>
　　「稚內就算了，跑到東京來可真大膽啊。」<br/>
　　<br/>
　　「但你也不要一口咬定人家就是犯人。」志摩伸出食指搖了搖。<br/>
　　<br/>
　　「我知道啦志摩ちゃん。」伊吹往椅背靠，閉目養神。<br/>
　　</p><p>—</p><p>　　<br/>
　　他們開著車在案發地點附近巡邏，靜候組長的指示。<br/>
　　<br/>
　　小組的其他人正看著電腦螢幕不同監視器的畫面追蹤疑犯的去向，一旦發現疑犯身影就會馬上通報兩人。<br/>
　　<br/>
　　坐在駕駛座的伊吹看了看旁邊，搖下車窗稍稍探頭說：「志摩，今天是滿月呢。」<br/>
　　<br/>
　　「滿月的時候對鮮血的渴望會更強烈，食髓知味的疑犯今天可能會再犯一次。」志摩嚥了口口水，忍住不要看伊吹脖頸那一片肌膚。他怕自己會受不住血液的引誘一時被本能衝昏頭撲過去咬穿對方的血管。<br/>
　　<br/>
　　「怎麼了志摩ちゃん？餓了？」<br/>
　　<br/>
　　志摩將視線定於外面街景，俄而點頭發出一聲幾乎弱不可聞的「嗯」。<br/>
　　<br/>
　　「我記得後面還有人造血，先吃那個墊一下胃好不好？」伊吹將車子開到稍微離大街遠一點的小路，按下警示燈停在路邊。起身走向メロンパン號寬敞的後車廂蹲下在箱子裡翻找，然後將那包可以存放於常溫的血袋遞到志摩面前。<br/>
　　<br/>
　　瞥見志摩露出不明顯的感激表情，伊吹爽朗地笑了笑說：「我知道你有時候會覺得餓，所以在車裡偷偷藏了一些人造血。」<br/>
　　<br/>
　　「你真的很細心呢。」志摩插上吸管，用力地吸了一口。<br/>
　　<br/>
　　證明我眼光好，沒有選錯人。<br/>
　　<br/>
　　「404，404！看到疑犯了，他在|-||-|町——」<br/>
　　<br/>
　　「馬上過去！」伊吹抓住無線電的同時按熄警示燈發動引擎向組長所說的方向駛去，全套動作行雲流水一氣呵成。<br/>
　　</p><p>—</p><p>　　<br/>
　　深夜兩點的街基本上只餘下一盞一盞的路燈，距離日出尚有3小時15分鐘。</p><p>　　鎖定疑犯後，伊吹將車停好，兩人牽著手假裝是夜晚出外散步的情侶（雖然實際上他們的確是情侶）尾隨在後方。為了裝得更像志摩乾脆抱住伊吹的手臂，偶爾說一些無關緊要的話題。<br/>
　　<br/>
　　早就察覺到身後有同類的疑犯急遽轉身朝他們跑去。</p><p>　　「哇！」突然一陣紫光於眼前迸裂，眼球彷彿灼傷火辣辣地痛，志摩驚叫捂住雙眼踉蹌退後數步。<br/>
　　<br/>
　　狡猾的疑犯用高功率紫外線手電筒向志摩的雙眼照，連純種人類也受不了，遑論有一半血族血統的志摩。<br/>
　　<br/>
　　待眼中亂舞的黑影消退後，志摩環視四周，疑犯與伊吹的身影遍尋不著。糟糕，疑犯可能把伊吹擄走了。他在街上奔跑尋找伊吹，穿著白衣灰褲的他在黑夜理應顯眼得很。直至鼻子嗅到熟悉的血味，志摩才冷靜下來停下腳步閉上眼讓直覺引領自己。<br/>
　　<br/>
　　他對血味太敏感以致分不清受傷的人傷勢輕重，志摩告誡自己在見到伊吹前一定要靜下來，一定。不能因為是伊吹就失去理智......再度睜開雙眼，看見的是犯人將失去反擊能力的伊吹放在地上，湊到他的脖子上吸取本屬於志摩的鮮血。</p><p>　　純種吸血鬼唾液的麻痺效果比混血強上百倍，那就是受害人為什麼臉上沒有痛苦表情的原因。但是維持時間短需要不停補充，除非直接注入血管，伊吹應該是被唾液影響了。<br/>
　　<br/>
　　志摩根本無法維持理智。</p><p>　　</p><p>
  <b>誰！說！你！可！以！咬！伊！吹！藍！</b>
</p><p>　　<br/>
　　他衝上前用力抬膝直擊犯人下巴，下一秒瞬即將暈眩的犯人按在牆上打。</p><p>　　伊吹先呼叫小組前來進行善後工作，然後艱難地爬起抱住進入暴走狀態的志摩的腰身將他與犯人拉開距離。<br/>
　　<br/>
　　「志摩，志摩！好了好了！志摩ちゃん！冷靜！他要被你打死了！志摩！」<br/>
　　<br/>
　　「才不會那麼容易死。」志摩發出野獸般的低吼，以蠻力從伊吹懷中掙脫，抓住犯人的咽喉：「把你剛剛喝過的血全部吐出來。」<br/>
　　<br/>
　　極度飢餓加上怒火燒心，緊握的力道越來越大。見犯人露出病態笑容無動於衷，志摩捏住對方下頷逼迫犯人張口，以可以稱得上是暴力的姿態伸進三根手指欲要強制催吐。<br/>
　　<br/>
　　好噁心，那人一開口志摩聞到的儘是伊吹的血味。<br/>
　　<br/>
　　</p><p>
  <b>伊吹的血被他以外的人吸了，無法饒恕。</b><br/>
</p><p>　　<br/>
　　混合血絲與唾液的液體自嘴角流下，犯人發出帶嘲諷意味的笑聲。志摩聽見那些聲音又打了對方一拳，伊吹自知自己拉不住怒氣沖沖的志摩只好把心一橫將用指尖戳弄傷口讓更多鮮血流出，再將沾滿血的手指塞進志摩嘴裡。<br/>
　　<br/>
　　心心念念的美味在味蕾上綻放，戀人又變回那個伊吹最熟悉的理性志摩，志摩放開抓住犯人的手，像舔冰棒一樣舔食伊吹的血。<br/>
　　<br/>
　　與此同時負責善後的同事趕到，他們把犯人鎖上手銬與鐵鏈押上車。<br/>
　　<br/>
　　「下班吧，這邊沒你們的事了。志摩餓到嘴唇都白了，<b>快去吃飯</b>。」組長丟下一句話，頭也不回地離開。<br/>
　　</p><p>—</p><p>　　<br/>
　　餓極成怒的志摩很可怕，伊吹乖乖坐好任由那條靈活的舌頭在自己的脖子上遊走。<br/>
　　<br/>
　　「剛剛被其他人咬的時候有什麼感覺？」志摩輕吻已經止血的傷口時問。<br/>
　　<br/>
　　「很噁心。」伊吹皺起眉頭將唯一的感受說出，被志摩咬的時候會產生類似顱內高潮酥酥麻麻的快感，「我覺得我很喜歡被志摩ちゃん你咬啊。」<br/>
　　<br/>
　　志摩嘴角上揚，微笑。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. INTEGRAL</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Integral，完整的/必需的/組成的。</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>　　休假完畢返回機搜總部報到的路上志摩突然開口：「上次那個人認了北海道跟東京的受害人都是他殺的。」</p><p>　　「你把他打到下巴脫臼骨裂有沒有被投訴？」伊吹摸摸後腦勺問，與戀人一同步入電梯。</p><p>　　當時志摩的眼神寫滿癲狂，伊吹一世難忘。也許自己也會有失控的時候但沒想到平常理性冷靜的志摩失控時會比自己更狂暴。</p><p>　　「沒有，我只是用血族的方法解決血族的問題而已。」打到下巴骨裂算很收斂了，要是伊吹沒有拉著自己也許自己會把對方綁在電線桿上迎接日出吧。</p><p>　　志摩瞇著眼微笑，按下電梯的關門鍵。</p><p>　　<b>重點是完全看不出志摩會有那樣的一面。</b></p><p>—</p><p>　　一如既往的夜色。</p><p>　　停在超商前的停車場，看著晚空喝了一罐提神咖啡。聽伊吹說著對生活的憧憬時讓志摩忍不住開始幻想他們的未來。</p><p>　　「我在國家地理頻道看到地球上有一直都是夜晚的地方哦！我們退休之後搬過去住好不好？這樣就算是早上也能跟志摩ちゃん一起出去。」</p><p>　　是有點天馬行空，不過這很伊吹。</p><p>　　「可是那個節目你看到一半就睡著了。」志摩失笑，笑起來時露出尖尖的犬齒，「有永夜的地方也會有永晝。」</p><p>　　「欸～？那還是日夜正常的地方好了。」伊吹苦惱地說，好像真的要與志摩搬離日本一樣。</p><p>　　「空罐給我，喝完了吧。」志摩伸手接過伊吹遞來的空罐，轉身走向後方的空罐回收桶丟掉。然後坐上駕駛座，與伊吹一起繼續於夜幕籠罩的東京馳騁。</p><p>　　然而才離開不久，三個身穿黑衣黑褲的人手持鐵棍或刀衝進只有店員的超商。</p><p>　　「啊志摩ちゃん！糟糕！我忘了買茶。」伊吹吐了吐舌頭有點抱歉地說，志摩只好找個地方迴轉回到方才待過的超商門外。</p><p>—</p><p>　　<br/>　　「最近怎麼這麼多搶劫案。」伊吹納悶的同時志摩抓起無線電向機搜本部通報，兩人雙眼一齊注視劫匪的一舉一動。本部說209在附近所以會把他們派去支援，畢竟兩個人面對三個持有武器的歹徒太危險，而且在普通人面前志摩也不能運用他本身的能力。<br/>　　<br/>　　被鍛練得默契十足的兩人繫上機搜的臂帶，跳下車關上車門，拿出警棍往下甩，所有動作都是同時完成。<br/>　　<br/>　　嚇得瑟瑟發抖的店員正在將現鈔放入袋子裡，速度故意放慢可能是想等其他人發現報警。<br/>　　<br/>　　「別動，警察。」伊吹走進店裡大叫，志摩在外面迅速環視四周收集情報，包括犯人身處的位置以及手持的武器，然後躲到車身後方打算以偷襲的方式出奇制勝。</p><p>　　「混蛋你居然報警！」站在收銀機前的搶匪見事敗二話不說用鐵棍敲了店員一下再搶走塞進現鈔的袋子，與另外兩人握緊手中的武器殺出去。<br/>　　<br/>　　伊吹向下彎腰避開手持鐵棍的犯人的橫揮，然後以警棍擊中他的脛骨，犯人吃痛退後的同時志摩從後衝出高舉警棍由上而下的瞄準另一個握刀犯人的手讓他無法持刀。<br/>　　<br/>　　看見及時趕到的209迅速制伏兩個犯人鎖上手銬後志摩便前去追接過錢袋逃跑的第三個犯人，伊吹留在原地與209交接完畢隨後也馬上跑過去。<br/>　　<br/>　　那人的跑速很快，他們追到附近的河畔，在鐵路橋下終於追上犯人。眼見快要被追上歹徒一急起來迴身往志摩的腹部用力捅了兩刀。志摩兩眼圓睜，極度的痛楚鑽入腦中，一時半刻連站在地上都無法。他摀住傷口倒在地上，鮮血如泉湧般自指縫流出一眨眼就將白色的衣服染紅。<br/>　　<br/>　　這種傷口足夠觸目驚心了吧，但對血族來說只是小傷，只消幾分鐘就會止血並開始癒合。<br/>　　<br/>　　「志摩！！！！」伊吹失控地大叫，提起腳步加速衝撞犯人把對方撞到地上，朝著對方的身體落下一拳又一拳。雖說如此但伊吹都有聽從志摩的話好好控制力度以免防衛過當，最多只會把人打傷而不會打殘。<br/>　　<br/>　　「伊，伊吹，不要打。」仍然感受到傷口作痛的志摩發出微弱的聲音，朝伊吹伸手，「我不會死。」<br/>　　<br/>　　伊吹喘著氣放手在犯人手腕鎖上手銬，然後在志摩身邊蹲下檢查對方的傷勢。伊吹伸出顫抖的手掀起志摩的上衣，平坦的小腹上的刀傷已經消失了，只留下大量的血跡，而且他聞到志摩的血有種淡淡的香味。<br/>　　<br/>　　「傷口......」覺得驚奇的伊吹按捺不住自己的好奇心而伸手輕撫志摩的肚子，指腹在完好無損的肌膚上遊走，「這是血族的能力吧？」<br/>　　<br/>　　「抱歉一直沒有告訴你。」志摩坐起身，湊到伊吹耳邊壓下聲音低語，吐出的熱氣搔得伊吹心癢。<br/>　　<br/>　　<b>「還有你聞到的味道，是血族的費洛蒙。」</b><br/>　　</p><p>—</p><p>　　<br/>　　清晨，分駐所的浴室。<br/>　　<br/>　　「吶志摩，你真的好了嗎？」伊吹彎身輕戳志摩洗走血跡後乾淨的腹部。<br/>　　<br/>　　「內傷可能要明天才會好。」<br/>　　<br/>　　「好神奇，給你吸血的話會不會好得快一點？」<br/>　　<br/>　　「會。」志摩假裝毫不在乎但口裡已經開始分泌唾液，對他而言任何山珍海味都比不上伊吹一滴血。<br/>　　<br/>　　伊吹將手伸到志摩面前，手背朝向對方的嘴。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. INTIMACY</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Intimacy，親密。</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>　　人家說念念不忘，必有迴響。<br/>　　<br/>　　志摩坐在靠在沙發的伊吹身上與對方面對面，以自己的利齒咬破食指，擠出血珠。</p><p>　　神差鬼使地伊吹張開口含住志摩的手指，舌尖捲走血液，鐵鏽味佔據味覺。<br/>　　<br/>　　費洛蒙的幽香纏繞伊吹，盈滿房間。<br/>　　<br/>　　然後，志摩閉口不言，只是靜靜地等。<br/>　　<br/>　　等。<br/>　　</p><p>—</p><p>　　<br/>　　全身燥熱起來，伊吹握住志摩雙手，昂首仰視背光的戀人。<br/>　　<br/>　　總覺得志摩眼裡的光芒不一樣。<br/>　　<br/>　　「志摩ちゃん，你給我吃了什麼......」<br/>　　<br/>　　「血族把自己的血餵給喜歡的人吃會產生<b>媚藥</b>的效果。」志摩說著，再一次將傷口咬開，將手指硬塞進伊吹口中，「吸食的量越多效果越強。」</p><p>　　「嗚......」伊吹發出有些不適的聲音，志摩不時攪動玩弄對方的舌頭，臉上盡是看不清意圖的微笑。直到他明顯感覺到股間被又熱又硬的東西抵住時才抽出手指，傷口以肉眼可見速度癒合。</p><p>　　「那麼。」</p><p>　　下一秒，志摩朝伊吹的唇咬下去。</p><p>　　志摩一邊舔食伊吹下唇的血滴，一邊與對方深吻，順便將礙事的衣物脫下直至身上一絲不掛。偶爾前後擺動腰身磨蹭伊吹的陰莖，染上對方的體溫。<br/>　　<br/>　　「志摩，我來幫你。」伊吹伸手輕撫志摩半勃的性器，志摩從伊吹身上移開讓戀人跪在地上，坐在邊緣張開雙腿。</p><p>　　意外地伊吹不太擅長幫別人口交，志摩瞥見戀人的表情突然很想實踐徘徊於心裡已久的想法。他以雙手按在伊吹的後腦勺上讓對方將自己的陰莖完全地含住，甚至開始挺腰幅度細微地抽插伊吹的咽喉。</p><p>　　「嗯哼...唔......」不習慣口腔裡有東西進進出出，伊吹閉上眼努力克服欲要嘔吐的衝動。一隻手撫上志摩的大腿，另一隻手快速擼動自己硬得隱隱作痛的性器。在媚藥的加持下第一波高潮很快就來臨，但性器未有軟下去的跡象，依然是又熱又硬。</p><p>　　濃郁而留有餘溫的濁液沾滿左手，志摩見狀伸腳輕輕踩住伊吹的陰莖，抓起對方的手將伊吹的精液一滴不剩地舔乾淨。</p><p>　　「那麼精神真好呢。」伊吹剛剛一定是吃了很多自己的血。志摩笑了笑拉起伊吹，將對方推倒在沙發，然後讓他橫躺讓自己有足夠空間騎上去，扶著筆直挺立的性器對準渴望被塞滿，無法再隱忍的後穴坐下。<br/>　　<br/>　　「啊唔...好舒服。」志摩語調平靜，待身體習慣異物進入後坐直身體，以蹲姿張開兩腿踩在伊吹身旁，雙手按在對手的胸膛上。臀部時而前後擺動，時而抬起落下。這種體位讓伊吹產生了自己正在被志摩操的錯覺。</p><p>　　「志摩，咬我。」伊吹興奮得連聲音都抖了。</p><p>　　疑惑的眼神在志摩眼中一閃而過，喘著氣的他執起伊吹的手往對方的手腕內側咬下去。被尖牙刺穿的肌膚滲出鮮血，於伊吹白皙的手臂留下一條蜿蜒血路，志摩的嘴唇染上對方的血，散發著詭異的美感。</p><p>　　這樣對雙方來說都過於煽情，讓誰先攀上快感的頂端猶如兩位之間的攻防戰。</p><p>　　許是嫌棄沙發空間太小，志摩轉頭看了眼房門說：「去床上。」</p><p>　　伊吹抱起志摩時肉棒仍深深埋在志摩體內，被引力拉扯的下墜感讓頂端進入前所未達的深，像是被一個肥厚的環口緊箍一樣，讓志摩覺得自己的內臟猶如被攪弄成一團漿糊。</p><p>　　「嗯....太深了...伊吹、會...壞掉...」志摩雙手擁著伊吹，手指在對方的背上亂抓，快感混雜不安的眼淚從眼角泫然流出，直到被小心翼翼地放在床上時才有仍然身處地球的實感。</p><p>　　「抱歉抱歉，嚇到志摩ちゃん了？」伊吹眨眨眼，撫摸志摩的捲髮。</p><p>　　「只是以前從未有過這種感覺，有點可怕。」志摩點了點頭，伊吹帶安慰性質的吻如雨點落下，雙唇觸碰肌膚時癢癢的。</p><p>　　「吶志摩。」伊吹拔出性器，把枕頭疊起墊在肩胛骨下方然後躺好。</p><p>　　「嗯？」感覺到伊吹的離開志摩皺起眉頭，他跪坐於床上看著伊吹不明所以的行為。</p><p>　　「好想繼續看你騎我。」</p><p>　　「好啊。」志摩嘴角上揚，雙眼眼眶微紅，眼神透出不服輸的戰意與高昂的情欲。他背對伊吹，兩手俯身按在伊吹小腿上支撐自己身體，使得伊吹必須伸直兩腿，以這個姿勢自己只能任由志摩主導套弄的節奏但眼福卻是無限。</p><p>　　他目不轉睛地盯著志摩的屁股，看著自己的性器沒入對方體內，抬起時又緊緊吸住不放，被完完全全包覆的快感與刺激眼球的畫面讓伊吹再也忍不住，往上一挺。</p><p>　　「笨蛋、唔......你又射在裡面...」志摩調整坐姿，白濁從相連的部位沿著伊吹的肉棒流下。<br/>　　<br/>　　「可是我看你很喜歡吃？不管是上面的嘴還是下面的嘴都。」<br/>　　<br/>　　志摩選擇別過頭迴避，伊吹一看對方面上的表情就知道自己道破了戀人的心思。他轉換姿勢，習慣了伊吹形狀的小穴一時半刻合不攏，精液混合潤滑液滴到伊吹的腹肌上。志摩趴在伊吹身上擁著對方的脖子，左手繞到後方握住伊吹的陰莖塞進後穴裡。伊吹曲起雙腳微微張開往上挺，每一下撞到志摩的敏感點，不時抵在上面磨擦戳弄。<br/>　　<br/>　　「不要...嗯哼...伊吹......」志摩於伊吹耳邊發出細碎且帶哭腔的呻吟，快感宛如將石子拋入湖泊裡後產生的漣漪一層一層由中心散發開去，從身體深處至四肢末端。<br/>　　<br/>　　「不要什麼？志摩不是很爽嗎？」伊吹一邊輕撫志摩後頸上細軟的短髮，一邊輕聲細語，毛茸茸的感覺讓伊吹愛不釋手。空出的另一隻手擠到兩人的腹部間擼動志摩的性器。<br/>　　</p><p>—</p><p>　　<br/>　　志摩從高潮的空白回過神來。</p><p>　　從開始到結束伊吹不知道在自己體內射了多少發，黏黏糊糊的精液源源不絕地從洞口湧出，伊吹帶著笑意把手指塞進去攪動發出咕啾咕啾的水聲。<br/>　　<br/>　　從未想過自己的血液被伊吹吃下去後會有此奇效，完全是意料之外，也是交往以來第一次有這種激烈到差點以為要死在床上的性愛。</p><p>　　完事後於床上溫存時伊吹攬住志摩的肩，手臂上的血痕早已乾涸變成深紅色。志摩為了讓伊吹手腕的傷痕加快復原以免在上班時被其他人發現而不停舔著傷口。<br/>　　　<br/>　　「志摩怎麼那麼主動？」</p><p>　　「今天是你生日，笨蛋。」志摩下床，進入浴室關上門前說。<br/>　　<br/>　　「我忘了。」伊吹小聲嘀咕，走向放入乾淨寢具的櫃子拉開抽屜。那床單滿是兩人的體液已經不能用了，被性欲衝昏頭腦的兩人連毛巾都忘了鋪。<br/>　　<br/>　　「生日快樂。」志摩的嗓音於浴室中迴盪，混合沐浴時的水聲一同傳入伊吹耳中。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. IMBROGLIO</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Imbroglio，糾紛。</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>　　混血兒終究還是與純種的吸血鬼八字不合，志摩一知道伊吹失蹤就立刻懷疑是否上次那個被他打到下巴脫臼骨裂的人的同伴所做的好事。如果是真的話那群人還真的是有夠瞧不起志摩的，連他的血包都敢碰。</p><p>　　而且還不怕死。</p><p>　　伊吹是在午夜從家裡下樓去便利商店買啤酒時失蹤的，正常10分鐘之內就會回來了，一個小時後還不見人影那倒是有點奇怪。志摩給伊吹打了幾通電話一直無人接聽，下去便利商店想找他的時候發現店外面的長凳上有張被一袋啤酒壓住用血族文字寫成的血書。</p><p>　　好啊，居然用伊吹的血寫血書。志摩攥緊拳頭摺起那張紙。簡而言之它就是一封戰書，上面直白地說我們把你的寵物擄走了在∇∇市◇◇區☆☆町的廢工廠，只能來一個人，日出前不見人就把他<b>吃掉</b>。</p><p>　　會食人的吸血鬼一直都是讓人頭痛的激進存在，以往也遇過不少。怒火燒心讓志摩渾身散發出不可見的黑氣，他緊緊抿住下唇，瞳色是深沉的紅。</p><p>　　更何況伊吹不是寵物而是同伴，是戀人。真要說的話，自己才是像寵物的那位，被伊吹的血眷養著，控制著。</p><p>　　於是志摩跑回家，走入房間拉開床下連伊吹都不知道裡面放了什麼的抽屜拿起裡面被放入黑色絨毛束口袋的東西，那個自從認識伊吹後就再沒拿過出來的殺手鐧。然後再給組長打電話報備，拿出手機看了眼日出的時間，距離日出尚餘剛好五小時。</p><p>　　志摩披上米白色的外套，踏出門口，暗自在心裡低語：「再忍一忍。那些人會後悔選擇把你擄走。」</p><p>—</p><p>　　兩個小時前。</p><p>　　買了幾罐啤酒踏出便利商店，想了想又折返再添了盒以備不時之需的安全套。只想回家抱著志摩看劇的伊吹根本就沒想過在暗處有些不懷好意的人盯著他的一舉一動。</p><p>　　幾乎只是一瞬間，伊吹被四個人八隻手合力拖入暗巷，注滿純種吸血鬼唾液的針管扎在脖子上，極重量的麻醉劑從血管注射，因心跳加速而迅速流往全身。不出一會，伊吹就已經癱軟成為任人擺布的布偶。</p><p>　　「志...摩...」閉上眼前從口中最後流出的兩個字是戀人的名字。</p><p>　　見伊吹完完全全地失去意識，其中一人咬開他手背的肌膚，讓血液從傷口湧出。以食指沾上赫灼殷紅的墨水寫下那封血書。</p><p>—</p><p>　　到達信中所寫的地點後已經是凌晨三點多了，距離日出不足三小時。站在鬼影幢幢的廢工廠外，志摩閉上眼嗅聞空氣尋找那熟悉的味道。伊吹身上肯定是有未癒合的傷，志摩才能隱約感知對方的氣味。確認伊吹的位置後，志摩立刻往那個方向跑去，然而到那裡時見不著人倒是見到地上一灘又一灘血拖出一條血路。</p><p>　　為了維持理智，志摩深呼吸沿著血路深入廢工廠的內部，越接近伊吹伊吹的血味就越濃烈，直到被綁在椅子滿身是血的伊吹終於映入眼簾。在昏暗的燈光下志摩看到伊吹的呼吸非常緩慢，雙眼緊閉，本應在臉上的眼鏡失去蹤影。</p><p>　　「喂，是你把⎑⎒抓進去的吧？」其中一人站起，臉上滿是兇狠的神情。</p><p>　　「⎑⎒殺了兩個人。」志摩毫不在乎地說，而且那人還吸了伊吹的血。他看向伊吹，吸了口氣再道：「勸你們乖乖自首，把人類擄走很嚴重呢，而且你們還放話說要吃了他。」</p><p>　　「怎麼可能自首，去死！！！」站在最右邊離伊吹最近的地方，領頭那人雙目圓睜，露出尖銳的牙齒威嚇志摩。</p><p>　　「那沒辦法了。」志摩嘆了口氣，拿出束口袋裡的東西，是一根混合了銀製成的黑色長鞭。他站在那四個人面前，用力甩了一下地面發出啪的一聲巨響：「打群架我是不會輸的。要來試試看嗎？」</p><p>　　說罷，他往右邊衝過去，朝著那人的身體連續快速揮鞭幾下，被銀碰到後的傷口癒合速度變慢，滲出的血沾污衣服。鞭子落在臉上的痛楚讓對方忍不住捂著臉後退，志摩將人逼到牆上抓住肩頭抬膝向腹部頂，一下接一下。膝擊產生沈重的聲音讓其他人被志摩的狠勁嚇倒紛紛後退維持距離。志摩臉上盡是冷淡的表情，他小心翼翼地控制力度直到那人因疼痛而力盡倒在地上。</p><p>　　四人之中最能打的才開始就被志摩打得失去活動能力，其餘三人見狀驚覺自己惹了不該惹的人，頓時亂成一盤散沙不敢上前又不敢逃跑。三個人同時各自抄起一把磨得鋒利，本來打算用來將人的肉一片一片地割下來的刀。</p><p>　　志摩面無表情地轉身將長得難以在窄細的空間內揮動的鞭身部分繞在手掌上。他拉緊鞭子，把伊吹護在身後，面對那犯下足以被血族法庭判重刑的罪的三個人。</p><p>　　腎上腺素急速飆升，志摩呼了口氣，二話不說就上前以他們握刀的手為目標揮鞭。鞭身破開空氣的聲音使人不寒而慄，然而久久未用過這件武器而有點生疏，為了可以與他們近身肉搏志摩乾脆將長鞭全部繞在白皙的手臂上，只握住手柄當成近戰武器使用。</p><p>　　與他們拉開距離後一邊計算好進攻的角度一邊移動位置周旋，志摩決定先朝剛剛被鞭子打到的人出手。沒料到他居然主動上前，舉起刀想往下砍時志摩抬起左手以鞭柄抵住刀身，向左邊劃一個半圓把刀甩開。右腳一伸把人踢倒，志摩坐在那人身上將鞭柄壓在他的喉嚨上。與四個人打架讓他消耗不少體力，為了趕在日出前了結事情，連問話的時間都省了，直接蓄力然後往下巴重重的打一拳。</p><p>　　兩個人休克倒在地上，餘下的兩個人面面相覷不知該如何是好。他們從來都沒想過志摩那麼能打，現在是要投降還是逃跑？好像都來不及了，不如放手一搏吧。</p><p>　　「啊啊啊啊啊——」兩人大叫為自己壯膽，志摩嘖了一聲轉過頭。以因為長期維持暴怒狀態而變得赤紅的雙眸瞪著他們。</p><p>　　「吵死了！」他吼回去，走上前將對方手中的刀搶走丟到空間角落，強硬地撬開第三個人的口，雙手大拇指分別按在上排牙兩顆犬齒上，慢慢施力。</p><p>　　「你們對他做了什麼？」</p><p>　　「不，我沒...沒有......我不知道...」牙齒彷彿下一秒就要被人徒手折斷的痛感衝擊大腦，因為惶恐與痛苦而忍不住流下眼淚。不過志摩身為警察也不是什麼將人趕盡殺絕的惡魔，他鬆手，以同樣的手法重擊下巴讓對方暫時失去知覺。見最後那個人已經嚇得跪下求饒也就放過他，反正法庭會依照事件嚴重程度判刑。</p><p>　　伊吹在志摩對付第二個人時其實已經回魂了，甫醒來就看到這樣的畫面實在是對心臟有害。手臂上黑與白的對比刺激著他的眼球，配合被汗浸濕的衣服與激烈起伏的胸膛，血液好像都往某個地方流去......不行不行，伊吹搖搖頭，卻又忍不住看向流過汗後閃閃發亮的鎖骨。</p><p>　　綁走伊吹的人橫七豎八地躺在地上，志摩收起長鞭塞入口袋，走去伊吹身處的位置。</p><p>　　「志摩ちゃん。」見對方向自己走來時，伊吹抬起頭，眼角的淚珠終究還是失控地流下。志摩彎身與伊吹額頭相抵，然後為他拭去淚水再解開四肢的束縛。重新獲得自由後伊吹試著活動身體，想站起來時卻發現全身痠軟無力，看來是麻痺效果尚未真正散去。</p><p>　　「坐好，我來幫你消毒。」志摩讓伊吹繼續坐著，自己執起對方的手把手背上傷口周圍的血跡舔乾淨。舌尖撫過手背被別人咬出兩個血孔的肌膚，癢得伊吹皺起眉頭。</p><p>　　等善後小組的人依約定時間前來帶走那四個人後，見對方無法行走，志摩橫抱起伊吹。重量不是一個大問題，倒是因為身高差的原因而讓他難以控制平衡。</p><p>　　「......好難抱，沒事長那麼高幹嘛。」</p><p>　　「身高又不是我可以決定的。」伊吹有點無辜地說，「第一次被志摩ちゃん公主抱，好害羞。」</p><p>　　「原來你的字典裡有『害羞』這兩個字？」</p><p>　　「嗯，因為抱我的是志摩ちゃん嘛。吶，我都不知道你力氣那麼大。」</p><p>　　「因為平常都是你抱我？」</p><p>　　還會跟自己講些有的沒的垃圾話證明伊吹真的沒被他們怎麼樣，志摩放下心頭大石露出不明顯的微笑。</p><p>—</p><p>　　沒想到伊吹的傷比想像還要嚴重，志摩無法根據血的氣味而辨認傷勢的程度。直到回到家伊吹脫去上衣，被唾液持續麻痺痛感的他絲毫不覺自己腹部被劃了一刀。那一刀是那群人想以他來測試刀刃的鋒利度而劃的。</p><p>　　志摩看著那道駭人的刀傷，思忖伊吹難怪會流這麼多血。他把伊吹按在沙發上跪在地分開對方雙腿，湊上前舔舐已經止血的傷口，不能讓傷口留下疤痕，於是往伊吹的下腹吐了一口口水再用舌頭均勻塗抹。</p><p>　　「欸欸欸？什麼什麼？志摩ちゃん太急了吧！」仍在五里霧中搞不清狀況的伊吹定眼一看被舔的部位才知道自己身上有著這樣觸目驚心的傷。</p><p>　　感覺到喉嚨被硬挺熾熱的東西抵住，眼眶泛紅的志摩停下動作抬眼瞪了一下伊吹，舌頭暗示性地頂了頂口腔內側。</p><p>　　「嗚哇......」伊吹驚呼。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. INFILTRATE</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Infiltrate，滲透/潛入。</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>　　燈光黯淡的酒吧中，推開走廊厚重的門後是另一個世界。志摩扯了扯連接伊吹脖子上頸圈的皮繩，將他拉入那個光照不進的法外之地。</p><p>　　雖然是在工作之中，但伊吹實在是無法將視線從志摩那被啞黑色皮褲包裹的雙腿中移開。一樣是將袖子捲至手肘處的淺藍色牛仔長袖外套，裡面一件黑色的深V短袖T恤，再配上黑色為主的白底球鞋，與平日上班的衣著相差無幾但黑中有黑讓志摩身上血族的氣息展露無遺。</p><p>　　至於伊吹也是一身黑，在小組裡會化妝的同事協助下畫上眼線再配一件黑色大衣，為他的眼神添上一分妖嬈的感覺。高䠷的身材惹來一些人對志摩投來既羨慕又忌妒的目光。</p><p>　　志摩閉上雙眼，深深吸了一口氣後又吐出，再度睜開眼時瞳色變成深紅，與場內其他吸血鬼一樣。</p><p>　　兩人的衣服上夾住不明顯的鏡頭偷拍場內的一切作為證據。</p><p>—</p><p>　　「走私血包的小尾巴抓到了。」組長親自跑到四機搜分駐所，將加密資料送到志摩面前，「他們在這個星期五凌晨會在◇◇區的▽▽酒吧進行<b>品酒會</b>。到時請你跟伊吹混進去，邀請卡已經幫你們弄到了，夾在文件裡。」</p><p>　　志摩打開文件夾取出那張卡片皺起眉頭，上面寫著這次的主打商品是歐洲某國16歲女高中生的血。那個女孩子肯定是被人綁走強制供血，再將血包走私到日本以滿足一些血族的變態欲望。</p><p>　　「好，我和伊吹會去。」</p><p>　　「萬事小心，我會向桔梗隊長報告。」語畢，組長從分駐所離開。此時分駐所裡餘下他們兩人，伊吹靜靜坐在一旁等候志摩對是次任務的解說。</p><p>　　「伊吹。品酒會有一個不成文的規定，血族要帶人類進去的話一定要讓那個人類戴上有家紋的頸圈，為了宣示主權向其他吸血鬼說這個人類是我養的狗或者是我的血包。如果沒有頸圈的話，普通人進去幾分鐘就會被吃乾抹淨。」志摩一邊說一邊注意伊吹的表情，伊吹眨眨眼摩挲著下巴作思考狀。</p><p>　　「志摩家也有嗎？家紋頸圈。」</p><p>　　「有。」</p><p>　　伊吹端正坐好，一臉認真地說：「我想要。」</p><p>　　志摩頓了頓，努力回想他把頸圈放到哪一個抽屜。</p><p>—</p><p>　　志摩將伊吹口中叼著的邀請卡放進門口旁的火盆裡，紙片燃燒，灰燼飛起。</p><p>　　偌大的空間裡被紫藍色的光充盈，志摩牽著伊吹隨便找了個位置，甫坐下就已經有人送上裝在高腳玻璃杯中少女珍貴的血液。為了融入放浪的氛圍，志摩舉杯順時針搖了搖防止血液凝固，等待走私組織的人主動來搭話。</p><p>　　「你的狗賣嗎？」一個身材姣好，穿露背黑色洋裝露出纖細長腿的短髮女子靠近志摩，坐在他的身邊將手放在他的大腿上隔著皮褲來回輕撫。</p><p>　　「抱歉非賣品，而且他只會認我一個主人。」志摩假裝抱歉輕皺眉頭笑笑。</p><p>　　「可惜了啊，這麼帥的狗，而且身材又好。」隨後，女子壓低聲音：「做起來一定非常爽。」</p><p>　　志摩未置可否，臉上維持一貫似笑非笑的表情。伊吹坐在他的旁邊盯著那個女子，冷洌如冰霜的眼神散發出威嚇的信號以及對志摩滿滿的獨佔慾。在這裡遊走的人也是識相的人，見伊吹的雙眼女子就知道他們的關係超越了主人與狗，不像表面般簡單。</p><p>　　那個組織的人都會噴上特定味道的香水以作識別，直到現在志摩都未曾察覺到場內有噴了那種香水的人。</p><p>　　「吶志摩，你什麼時候買了這條褲子？」伊吹以右手圈住志摩將對方拉到自己懷中，將下巴擱在志摩的左肩湊上耳邊低語，溫暖的氣息落在耳尖讓志摩忍不住顫抖。</p><p>　　「昨天。」志摩翹起腿時說。</p><p>　　伊吹恍然大悟，昨天逛街後志摩先把自己趕回家原來就是為了買那條褲子。</p><p>　　「志摩，志摩？你買衣服為什麼不帶我？」伊吹撅嘴用又想撒嬌又想抱怨的語氣說。見志摩別過頭不說話發出奇怪聲音時附帶身體震動效果：「唔...唔！！志摩～！」</p><p>　　「不行，你明知道自己是野生動物，萬一在公眾場合硬起來的話能看嗎？」</p><p>　　「我會跟小小藍說要忍耐。」</p><p>　　志摩嘆了口氣放棄與伊吹溝通，繼續看著來回穿梭的人們。伊吹也不再說些什麼，趴在志摩的腿上，時刻留意場中有沒有可疑人物。</p><p>　　「釣魚需要耐性，快上鉤了，再等一下。」好像感應到伊吹的一絲絲不耐煩，志摩不慌不忙地微笑道，手指插在對方的髮間輕梳。在這裡進場半小時後玻璃杯尚未變空是異類，志摩實在是太清楚血族的習性了。</p><p>　　此時又有另外一個人舉著杯前來，志摩認得出來對方是一個稍稍有點名氣的男演員。</p><p>　　「狗狗很可愛呢，不知道如果我出20萬圓向您買兩包血再讓他陪我一晚是否願意？」</p><p>　　「抱歉，我家的狗會咬人，而且只會向我供血。」志摩瞇起雙眼笑著婉拒，「我很喜歡○○さん您最新的電影，角色很可愛很討人喜愛呢。」</p><p>　　「謝謝。您也很可愛，不介意的話要不要來我們這邊坐坐？」</p><p>　　「恕我失禮，我的狗會咬人所以需要一直看著才行。」志摩撫摸伊吹頭髮的手已經告知了對方伊吹的地位。</p><p>　　「呵呵，看起來也是不好惹的小狗。」男人於桌面放下一張名片後折返。志摩拿起名片看了眼般往後靠，放下翹腳太久而有點發麻的腿。正打算起身主動去跟其他人搭話搜集情報時又有一個人來到他們眼前。<br/>
　　<br/>
　　有點迷幻的香氣流入鼻中，伊吹圓瞪雙眼，偷偷捏了捏志摩的大腿示意這人是他們要拉的尾巴，志摩抓住伊吹將他的手從自己身上移開。</p><p>　　「這位客人您好，冒昧打擾一下，這次的血不符合您的需求嗎？」</p><p>　　「我只喝男孩的血，我聽說這次有北歐男孩的血出售才會來到這裡。」<br/>
　　<br/>
　　「有的。」男人掛著營業用笑容，彎了彎身，「請隨我來。」</p><p>　　穿過恣意舔食鮮血的吵鬧人群，男人將他們領至一個包廂的門前。拉開門，那種特殊的香味撲鼻而來，志摩知道他們找到對的線頭了。</p><p>　　抹上濃妝，穿著一字領紅洋裝的女子坐在包廂最裡面，而志摩與伊吹則是坐在長桌的另一端，方才領他們進包廂的男人為志摩端上另一杯鮮血。</p><p>　　「這位客人是第一次來吧。」甜美的聲音從女子口中傳出，瞳色血紅的她與臉上的笑容有種說不出的違和感，「這杯是我們引以為傲的商品，請試試看。」</p><p>　　雖然對伊吹覺得很抱歉，但眼下的情況讓志摩不得不喝下那杯血，他偷偷攥住伊吹的手舉杯一飲而下。伸出舌頭將嘴唇周圍染上的血舔乾淨，伊吹看著志摩拼命演出的樣子有點難受。</p><p>　　志摩閉上眼佯裝享受，實際上是在心裡盤算什麼時候能把交易時的畫面拍下來取得確鑿證據後再發出信號讓在外面待機的組員攻進來抓人。</p><p>　　不過在正常血族眼中那杯血的確是逸品，只是志摩喝不慣不喜歡而已。見志摩臉上的表情女子笑了笑，纖纖玉手拿起其他人遞上裝了鮮血三分之一滿的高腳杯。</p><p>　　「然後這是您感興趣的品項，是處男喔。試喝完滿意再付錢，我們只收現金。」她邊走向志摩邊說，高跟鞋的幼跟有如釘子一樣敲在地面發出叩叩的聲音。女子彎下身，志摩抬眼就能看到衣領之下雪白雙乳擠出的乳溝。反正他已經對女人不感興趣，色誘對志摩其實起不了什麼作用。</p><p>　　「請用。」女子挑起志摩的下巴，將酒杯放到他的唇間，將那杯所謂北歐處男的血液餵到志摩嘴裡。喉結滑動，甜美的鮮血慢慢落到胃中，女孩抱住志摩的脖子舔去他嘴角流下的血。志摩不耐煩地閉上眼屏息，濃郁香氣讓他有點受不了。</p><p>　　「抱歉，請不要這樣子。我家的狗會咬人。」不動如山的志摩面無表情地說。</p><p>　　「哎呀，原來狗狗會妒忌呢，對不起。」她伸伸舌頭，摸了摸伊吹的臉頰。</p><p>　　「沒人教過你碰別人家的狗之前要先問過主人嗎？」志摩抓住女子的手腕甩開，緋紅的眼眸深處盡是警告的暗示，「比起這個，還是先告訴我價錢吧。」</p><p>　　「一包血三萬，完整打包的話二千五百萬。」女子撥了撥頭髮坐在桌上翹腳。</p><p>　　「我要把他買下來。」志摩假裝深思熟慮後給出答案，為的是拍下有用的證據。女子輕笑，向在場其他人頷首示意，幾分鐘後一個雙眼被黑布蒙住的金髮男孩被帶入包廂。她拿起一把刀在男孩的手背上劃了一下，血珠自傷口湧出，志摩執起男孩的手隨意地舔了一口，那是驗貨的必要程序。</p><p>　　伊吹在一旁看得怒火燒心。</p><p>　　將男孩帶入房間的人與女子耳語後，與其他人一起離開，失望的神情於臉上轉瞬即逝。她點點頭轉身向志摩道：「很抱歉，我妹妹無論如何都想要您的狗，晚安。」</p><p>　　一陣強烈的睡意倏忽襲來，方才其中一杯血一定是混了某些藥物，志摩奮力對抗睡意帶來的暈眩感解開連接頸圈的皮繩。將他們兩人領入房間在外面守候的男人拉開門，來者是剛剛穿黑衣問志摩要不要把伊吹賣給她的女子。</p><p>　　「妹妹，搶人家的狗不是好行為哦？」紅衣女子搖搖頭說。</p><p>　　「我喜歡他啊，所以在捲捲毛的血裡下藥了。」</p><p>　　「嗯，害我二千五百萬生意飛了。」</p><p>　　「伊吹，可以了。」趁著兩姊妹在鬥嘴時志摩低聲說，隨後執起紅衣女子隨手放在桌面的刀向後靠在沙發，往自己的側腹插。</p><p>　　志摩與組員的約定是只要他們聞到他或伊吹的血味就行動。</p><p>　　「嗯......」痛感讓志摩瞬間清醒過來，接下來只需要等藥效過去就可以了。針對人類而製的安眠藥對吸血鬼起不了作用，因此對吸血鬼有另一種配方，但是對於血族與人的混血兒來說那種配方裡有一半成分是無效的，因此只能讓他們短暫暈眩。</p><p>　　「好，我們是警察。」伊吹亮出他的警察手帳，「以走私血包與人口販賣現行犯逮捕你們。」</p><p>　　兩姊妹面面相覷，想也知道她們不可能乖乖束手就擒。紅衣女子二話不說往伊吹一踢，尖幼的鞋跟刺中他的腹部，令他踉蹌後腿一步。</p><p>　　伊吹雖然是人類但好歹也不是省油的燈。</p><p>　　「再多加一條襲警。」從容不迫的他從大衣內袋掏出組長借他專門針對血族的銀塗層伸縮警棍往下甩，鎖上門。外面兵荒馬亂，組員好一陣子都不會進去包廂，伊吹唯一能做的就是與兩位女子對打，盡量為志摩爭取時間。</p><p>　　地方狹隘，要時時刻刻注意周圍的環境，小心在閃躲時撞到牆壁或桌子。伊吹與她們拉開距離時兩個女生同時撩起裙子下擺，拔出綁在大腿上的軍用匕首向伊吹刺去。伊吹後退迴避，手中警棍橫劈將其中一個人手上的武器打落，志摩趁著三人亂鬥的時候將落到地上的刀撿起。</p><p>　　伊吹揮動武器時黑色的大衣揚起猶如隨風起舞的羽衣，見兩個女生開始顯露疲態，他從被動防禦的角色轉為主動進攻。然而，就算沒了匕首女子也毫不在意，對付人類最好的武器是血族的唾液與銳利的牙齒。志摩拔出插在肚子上的刀丟到地上，清脆的聲音響起，他站起身活動筋骨走到伊吹身邊。</p><p>　　「我說過了，碰人家的狗之前要問過主人。」志摩二話不說將手中的刀插進黑衣女子的上腹，她輕哼一聲，血液於衣服上暈開。志摩轉頭對傻愣在原地的伊吹說：「伊吹，上手銬。」</p><p>　　不管怎麼樣伊吹都不會想到志摩居然會直接把刀捅入人家的肚子裡，雖然對方不會死。伊吹掏出混入銀製成的手銬鎖在黑衣女的手腕上，再將另一副手銬丟向志摩。</p><p>　　「凌晨兩點三十七分逮捕。」志摩抬手看了眼手錶說，接下來就是等小組的其他人來善後他們就能下班了。</p><p>　　「為什麼藥會沒效？」黑衣女憤恨地問。</p><p>　　志摩蹲下以赤紅的雙眸注視女子，嘴角微微上揚，眼睛彎出好看的弧度說：「因為我不能眼睜睜看著你們這樣對我的搭檔。」</p><p>—</p><p>　　實在是太委屈小小藍。</p><p>　　剛回到家伊吹就把志摩身上褲子之外的衣物扒乾淨。半推半就跌坐在床上，志摩摸了摸伊吹向自己伸過來的一顆頭。</p><p>　　「來做吧。小小藍說他忍不住了。」伊吹邊享受被志摩摸摸邊說。</p><p>—</p><p>　　「志摩的褲子怎麼那麼難脫！」伊吹跪在床上想把對方的身上最後的皮褲扯下可是紋風不動。</p><p>　　「哼。」志摩輕笑，一邊看著手機一邊張開雙腿看伊吹什麼時候才會放棄。伊吹爬到志摩身旁側躺再將他的手機一把奪過來放在床頭櫃的抽屜裡，左手擱在志摩的右肩，右手在對方褲檔輕撫。</p><p>　　畫上眼線的雙眼會勾人魂魄，伊吹就這樣一直凝視志摩。</p><p>　　「把志摩摸到受不了你就會自己脫褲子了吧。」</p><p>　　志摩歪著頭舔舔下唇後，勾著伊吹的頸圈吻了他的臉頰一下。</p><p>　　「來，試試看。」</p><p>—</p><p>　　地上散落一堆衣服，唯獨是頸圈被好好的放在床頭櫃上。裸著身體的人們相擁而眠到午後才捨得離開被窩。</p><p>　　「伊吹，你的妝......」志摩忍不住大笑，將伊吹推到浴室的鏡子前。</p><p>　　「噢嚇死。」</p><p>　　與志摩做愛時從額頭流下的大量汗水將伊吹的眼妝暈染開來。</p><p>　　「志摩，陪我洗澡。」他透過鏡子與志摩對視。</p><p>　　「好。」</p><p>　　然後洗完再來下半場。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. INCIDENT</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Incident，事變/插曲。</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>　　清早起床站在浴室的鏡子前。</p><p>　　「志摩的貓耳跟貓尾也是血族的魔法嗎？」伊吹以指尖輕輕戳弄志摩手感舒適的耳朵。</p><p>　　「不知道呢。」</p><p>　　哪有什麼魔法？一醒來就變成這副模樣了，志摩自己也很困擾。頂著貓耳可不能像正常人一樣若無其事的去上班啊。</p><p>　　不過倒是耳聞過有些血族的人製造了可以讓身體出現其他動物特徵的藥水，而且只對血族有效。</p><p>　　志摩拿起牙刷一絲不苟地將兩顆尖銳的犬齒刷乾淨，視線一直追著自己頭頂的那雙黑貓耳無法移開。</p><p>　　伊吹咬住牙刷滿口泡沫，最終仍是不敵滿盈的好奇心向那根毛茸茸的貓尾出手。</p><p>　　被拉尾巴的志摩顧不上牙膏泡從嘴角流下，張開嘴巴哈氣。</p><p>　　「嗚哇，跟真的貓一樣喵。」伊吹放手，舉杯漱口。</p><p>　　志摩此時才察覺自己的行為在不知不覺間變得跟貓一樣。</p><p>　　越想越奇怪，越想越覺得前天執勤追犯人時被潑的液體不是單純的水。</p><p>　　明明伊吹也被那液體潑濕卻只有自己長出獸耳獸尾，而且還不知道要持續多久。</p><p>　　走進廚房倒水時，志摩瞥見掛在牆上那把剪刀。</p><p>　　反正也只會痛一陣子，不如......</p><p>　　志摩有個大膽的想法。</p><p>　　「等一下！不行！」伊吹衝進去阻止想把貓耳剪掉的志摩，「志摩！等一下！」</p><p>　　「不管志摩變成怎樣都很きゅる我很喜歡不要傷害自己這樣會讓喜歡你的人心痛這樣可不行！」伊吹用盡全力抱住力氣比他大的志摩，附帶一堆發自內心的真摯告白才讓志摩放下鋒利的剪刀。</p><p>　　「那天我們被潑的可能不是水。」志摩轉念一想，試著用自己的頭髮遮住貓耳，顏色相近應該不致於會被發現。</p><p>　　「難道真的有魔法？」</p><p>　　「沒有那種東西！」志摩一邊回擊一邊研究隱藏尾巴的方法，他發現要將尾巴藏起來也不是什麼難事，只需要往腰間繞半圈然後塞進褲子邊緣固定好就是。</p><p>　　事到如今已經無法得知前天被潑的液體是什麼，只好接受這個窘境然後祈求睡一覺起來就會恢復正常。</p><p>　　平安無事熬過一整天的工作，回到家終於可以解放貓耳貓尾。</p><p>　　又到了新月的時候，跨坐在伊吹身上吸他的血已經是恆例。</p><p>　　粗糙的舌尖舔在手背，觸感詭異得讓伊吹抽了口氣把手收回去。志摩的舌頭上長了像貓咪一樣的倒勾，雖然被舔時不會痛但是會不舒服。</p><p>　　志摩想了想，背對伊吹坐。</p><p>　　「尾巴給你玩。」</p><p>　　粗幼恰好的尾巴在眼前晃來晃去，伊吹捏住尾巴以臉頰磨蹭，另一隻手伸出去讓志摩進食。</p><p>　　雖然咬下去可能會滿口毛，但伊吹還是想把志摩的尾巴叼在口中。</p><p>　　這畫面有夠混亂，志摩心想，不過可以成功吃到伊吹的血就讓它去吧。</p><p>　　「志摩好香。」伊吹放口後又將尾巴置於鼻子前，盡情地索取一日限定，屬於貓的味道。</p><p>　　第二天起床後看到志摩頭上空空如也，失望的神情在伊吹臉上轉瞬即逝被志摩發現。進行過一些資料搜查後志摩終於知道那無色無味的液體是什麼，他沒有特別說什麼只是點開手機裡一個程式，趁著伊吹不注意時迅速結帳。</p><p>　　伊吹後來不小心看到志摩郵箱裡的訂單是後話。他這時才知道那東西是情趣用品。原來那天他們被情趣用品潑了，不管怎麼想都覺得心有餘悸。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. INIMITABLE</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Inimitable，獨特的/不可比擬的。</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>　　「志摩，有你的信。」伊吹從一疊信裡抽出最顯眼的以深紅色信封寄送的信放到志摩面前。</p><p>　　乍見就覺得那個信封散發出不祥的氣息，志摩深感不妙嫌棄地瞄了一眼，最終還是拆開將裡面的卡片取出，材質上好的紙片裡寫的是血族的文字。</p><p>　　一見上面的內容就知道避不開了，志摩苦惱地按揉眉心。</p><p>　　志摩家與其他另外幾個家族每一年都會用三天兩夜在一艘郵輪上辦聚會。為了避開無聊至極的氛圍他連續幾年都以各種連自己也深感荒謬絕倫的藉口推託，信封的顏色從白色至橘色至紅色，每年的顏色都變得越來越深，是提醒同時也是一種警告。再不出現的話實在說不過去，畢竟自己有一兩個弟弟每年都在幫忙擋住麻煩的親戚。</p><p>　　「伊吹，你有西裝嗎？」志摩轉頭面對好奇張望卡片內容的伊吹問。</p><p>　　「很久沒穿了，不知道還合不合身。」</p><p>　　志摩看著天花板想了想，走入房間換上外出的衣服拉起伊吹的手走出去。</p><p>　　「要去哪裡？」伊吹被志摩突然抓住手腕拉出門口而感到不解。</p><p>　　「你不是想跟我一起買衣服嗎？現在就去。」</p><p>　　「欸？現在還是白天？」</p><p>　　「跟我出去就是。」</p><p>　　「好的！」伊吹一愣，然後抿嘴微笑隨志摩步出家門。</p><p>　　<b>那麼喜歡問我要結婚了沒，我就把伊吹藍帶過來讓你們看．個．夠！</b></p><p>　　躲了幾年之後志摩終於要拿出破釜沉舟的氣勢。</p><p>—</p><p>　　到了聚會的那天傍晚，兩人換上色調類似的灰黑色三件套西裝，站在一起就是一幅養眼非常的畫。</p><p>　　「沒想到志摩不擅長打領帶呢。」在奧多摩的時候因制服關係每天都需要綁領帶因而練出自己的一套方法。</p><p>　　兩人面向浴室的鏡子，伊吹站在志摩身後，雙手繞過對方雙臂執起掛在志摩脖子上的領帶。</p><p>　　「你會打就好。」志摩透過鏡子凝視專注的伊吹，不知道為何突然浮現出許久不見的心動感。</p><p>　　「怎麼了志摩ちゃん～突然這樣看著我。」</p><p>　　「總覺得，我內心的少年在嗶嗶嗶嗶嗶。」志摩模仿伊吹的口氣說話。</p><p>　　「我也是。」為志摩打好領帶後，伊吹後退時的表情帶些許不自然，有點像正在經歷初戀的男高中生。伊吹摸摸下巴，突然想起非常重要的事：「志摩！我要戴頸圈嗎？」</p><p>　　「不需要，大家都會知道你是我的戀人。」</p><p>　　伊吹睜著閃亮閃亮的雙眸抱住志摩的腰輕輕吻了他的後頸，他沒有躲開，而是轉身朝著伊吹的喉結由下而上的舔了一下。微紅眼眶中的眼神帶著愛意，也帶著挑逗的暗示。</p><p>　　兩人倒也不急不慌，總之入夜後，他們有的是時間。</p><p>　　鎖好門窗，也向隊長請了假，確定離開前必須做的事都做好後兩人踏出家門口，帶著一個塞滿在船上三天需要的衣物及用品的行李箱。</p><p>—</p><p>　　他們坐上由志摩父母安排的車子前去碼頭，兩老得知次子會出現之後就決定不現身了，就連志摩的兄弟們都不會出現。他看著車窗外陸陸續續點燈的大廈，細思在船上的幾天該做什麼才不致於無聊得渡日如年。</p><p>　　然後他想起一件很重要的事，馬上轉過頭面對伊吹說：「對了。上船之後拜託不要叫我志摩，要叫名字。」</p><p>　　「為什麼？」</p><p>　　「你一叫志摩會有一群人回應哦。」</p><p>　　「也是。那，一未ちゃん。」</p><p>　　「嗯。」</p><p>　　車廂中隨後歸於肅靜，途上兩人靜默無語，直至抵達碼頭時負責照顧客人的工作人員帶領他們進入船上。第一夜並不會有什麼特別的活動，唯一有的是位於大廳的晚餐。</p><p>　　步入裝潢精緻的電梯，工作人員按下房間所在的10樓。伊吹的五感正被難以言喻的壓迫感影響著，總之一步上船就渾身不對勁，但是此刻大船已經駛離碼頭朝南方的八丈島前進，無法逃離這詭異氣氛的他們只能見招拆招，熬到後天的黃昏再下船。</p><p>　　電梯門打開，穿過鋪上紅地毯，彷彿深不見底的走廊後他們進入被分配好的房間，行李正好好的放在門口附近。</p><p>　　「我現在會在你的脖子上留一個標記。」志摩一邊說一邊解開伊吹身上西裝的鈕扣，為了避免昂貴的衣服被血玷污。直到伊吹上半身一絲不掛時志摩踮起腳尖，在他頸側以銳利的犬齒留下兩個顯眼的傷口，故意不舔舐而是讓它們留在肌膚上，這樣大家一看就知道是有主的人類。</p><p>　　早就預料到會有這樣的情況出現，志摩隨身攜帶幾包紗布與生理鹽水。他拆開其中一包，沾上鹽水小心翼翼地擦拭直至傷口不再滲血。</p><p>　　「穿好衣服，要開戰了。等一下被問到什麼都不要說話。」志摩面朝梳妝檯上的鏡子整理衣裝與頭髮，神情略帶緊張，但更多的是冷冽。</p><p>　　「開戰是......志摩有那麼怕你的親戚嗎？」伊吹一邊扣扣子一邊小聲嘀咕。</p><p>　　志摩沒有說話，只是瞪了伊吹一眼。</p><p>　　他才注意到現在志摩的雙眸是赤紅色的。</p><p>　　「......一未，一未ちゃん。」</p><p>　　志摩收起那令伊吹有些惶恐的表情，換成淺笑勾住對方的手走向晚餐所在的大廳。</p><p>　　大廳中，華麗的水晶吊燈於中心垂下為整個空間提供照明。大家都穿著禮服，舉著盛滿鮮紅液體的高腳杯到處遊走，進行有點虛偽的交流。走在這種場所讓兩人非常不安，只好坐在某個角落等晚餐時間結束。</p><p>　　在場的人幾乎都是血族，人類大概佔不到二十人，伊吹就是其中一個。他們一邊吃著品質絕佳的刺身與牛排一邊喝酒，他們得出的共識是：只要趕快喝醉就能用這個藉口回到房間，即使不回房間的話也沒關係，去哪裡都好至少不用在這裡假笑演戲。</p><p>　　「哎呀，一未ちゃん原來在這裡啊。」</p><p>　　出現了，是每次見面都會問自己什麼時候要結婚的遠房親戚，明明是那種就算結婚都不會想宴請對方的關係。</p><p>　　「您好。」志摩放下酒杯站起身微微彎腰打招呼。</p><p>　　「這位是？」</p><p>　　「伊吹，我的男朋友。」他拉了拉伊吹的衣袖，伊吹馬上跳起，掛上僵硬的笑容朝那人點點頭。</p><p>　　「啊啦，結婚的時候記得要請我哦。」那人後退兩步，看來是信奉純種主義的混蛋。<br/>
　　<br/>
　　「祝您有個愉快的夜晚。」志摩揮揮手目送那個遠房親戚，轉身面向伊吹翻了個白眼，「是人類又怎樣你又不是我媽。」</p><p>　　「果然在這裡很難受。」伊吹已經明白為什麼志摩討厭這種家族聯合聚會，他甚至說過寧願加班三天都不要在這裡待一小時。志摩咬牙切齒地灌完杯中的酒，打算再續一杯酒精濃度高的飲料：「你趕快喝，我受不了了。」</p><p>　　「好的。」伊吹嚼著牛肉說。</p><p>　　在半小時後終於喝出了醉意，志摩跟比較親近的長輩報備過後就拉著伊吹的手從現場逃跑。</p><p>　　他們的笑聲在無人的走廊中迴響。</p><p>　　在無事可做的夜晚還能做什麼？所以兩人最後還是爬上床了，不過在慾火焚身前他們沒有忘記要把西裝掛好。</p><p>—</p><p>　　全身上下只餘下一條內褲的伊吹雙手被志摩以領帶綁起高舉過頭。</p><p>　　於大船的船艙中依然能感受到海象不佳的搖晃，證明他們已經離開能目視陸地的範圍了。</p><p>　　伊吹注視志摩的一舉一動，看見他將放在房間作為招待的紅酒開瓶，嗅了下，然後喝一口。</p><p>　　「這是什麼有夠難喝。」帶著醉意而有些慵懶的嗓音傳入伊吹耳中。</p><p>　　攝取過量酒精與船身搖曳讓志摩步伐有些不穩，他爬上床，二話不說將半瓶紅酒倒到伊吹身上。志摩將紅酒置於床頭櫃後跪坐在伊吹張開雙腿後的空間，雙手撐在床鋪上伏下去舔舐伊吹沾滿紅酒的腹肌。</p><p>　　伊吹的內褲被他的硬挺頂成小帳篷。</p><p>　　甜美的酒香從舌尖蔓延到口腔再到喉底，時而舔弄時而吸吮，志摩唾液讓伊吹的肌膚開始發麻。但是這種感覺舒服得難以形容，伊吹覺得自己的呼吸開始亂起來。</p><p>　　「志摩，我也想喝紅酒。」</p><p>　　志摩聞言抬起頭，拿起床頭櫃的酒瓶塞到伊吹嘴裡。</p><p>　　他以幾乎要把玻璃咬爆的力度咬住瓶頸，將綁得不怎麼緊的領帶掙脫再把志摩反壓在身下。</p><p>　　紅酒淋到志摩的脖子，鎖骨，再到小腹。</p><p>　　伊吹模仿志摩吸自己血的方法輕輕咬住對方頸側的皮肉，一樣是紅色的液體只是構成的物質有些不一樣。志摩也沒有說什麼，任由伊吹抱著自己，不時拉扯那頭柔軟捲髮，在脖子上留下一個個吻痕。</p><p>　　人類雖然總是比較弱勢，但與志摩互相噬咬各不相讓的感覺讓伊吹的心靈得到一種對等的滿足。只是他不想真的把志摩的血吃下肚，媚藥的效果太強了，連志摩都預料不到的強。</p><p>　　「今晚是不是不打算睡覺了？」伊吹看著染滿酒紅色的床單，笑著問。他們的確是把房間的床鋪弄得亂七八糟，但總是可以歸咎於外面風急浪高，拿著開過的紅酒站不穩——如果有人問起的話。</p><p>　　「反正你也睡不著。」志摩輕撫伊吹燙熱的胯下，然後勾著對方內褲的邊緣往下拉，勃起的性器擺脫束縛從褲中彈出筆直挺立。</p><p>　　身上的汗水與紅酒混合黏黏糊糊，但他們都不在意。</p><p>　　志摩咬開指頭把自己的血抹在伊吹臉頰，他閉眼深呼吸，屬於志摩的費洛蒙的香味灌入鼻中。</p><p>　　「好香。」</p><p>　　志摩脫下身上僅剩的內褲丟到地上，兩人面對面側躺在床，他以左腿勾住伊吹腰身讓自己幾乎貼住伊吹。往自己手心吐出口水塗抹柱身，同時握緊兩人的性器上下擼動。 </p><p>　　「唔...志摩...」伊吹加入，以掌心摩挲流出前液的頂端，不時以指尖輕戳濕透的鈴口。</p><p>　　直到志摩的唾液完全發揮作用後他轉身讓伊吹抬起自己的腿方便進入，伊吹反手抓住志摩大腿往後拉讓對方以側躺姿勢張開兩腿。</p><p>　　「等、伊吹！等一下......」</p><p>　　雖然羞於開口，但是沒有熱身過就用這個姿勢的話會抽筋。</p><p>　　「怎麼了志摩ちゃん？」</p><p>　　「......抽筋。」</p><p>　　大腿根的肌肉被拉扯而隱隱作痛，志摩調整姿勢決定還是讓伊吹用平常慣用的體位。畢竟明天要是因為某些原因沒有出現的話，最後被各種怪人打擾的還是自己。這次志摩露臉的目的就是把伊吹帶過去讓那些人看個夠。</p><p>　　「抱歉抱歉。」伊吹無奈地笑了笑，然後打了志摩的臀肉一下，在對方白淨的皮膚上留下淡紅色的痕跡。</p><p>　　「喂！」</p><p>　　「對不起，忍不住就。」其實是借著酒醉做一些平常不太敢做的事。充滿彈性的手感停留於掌心，伊吹捏了捏空氣，又再打了一下。</p><p>　　「你再打我一次試試看。」志摩翻身將伊吹踢下床。</p><p>　　那一摔把僅存的醉意全部摔到大海深處。</p><p>　　「好痛......志摩好過分。」他摸摸自己的屁股，回到床上平躺讓志摩躺在自己上面，扶著硬挺得發痛的性器送進志摩的溫暖的後穴裡。志摩張開雙腿，被伊吹咬住肩膀，承受前列腺上一下又一下的頂弄。伊吹一手繞過志摩的脖子將對方擁在懷中順便逗弄志摩敏感的乳尖，一手按在他的小腹上有節奏地抽插。噗滋噗滋的水聲與志摩的呻吟交錯，他那隨伊吹的動作而規律地上下擺動的陰莖將黏稠的透明液體甩在肚子上，偶爾龜頭會碰到伊吹的掌緣。於是伊吹握住對方的肉莖擼動，換來的是志摩似乎快將缺氧的悅耳叫聲。</p><p>　　因為過於舒服而讓志摩不小心把嘴唇咬穿，費洛蒙的香氣再次充滿兩人之間。他咬咬牙，一手按在床墊一手按在伊吹的膝蓋上以支撐身體主動扭動腰肢以自己的肉壁套弄伊吹的性器。抬起臀部又落下，因地心引力的作用而讓伊吹進入至更深的位置。</p><p>　　「啊......伊吹、不要，不要站起來！嗚......！」而志摩半推半就被伊吹圈住腰身走到向海的陽台時後穴還插著對方的肉棒，因為那根粗大的東西在體內亂動而發出淫靡的叫聲。</p><p>　　大船遠離陸地，唯一的光源只有天上的半月與船上必然要點的燈。月影在海面搖曳，萬籟俱寂。</p><p>　　志摩掛在欄杆上，海上的夜風帶走身體的熱度。伊吹擺動腰身，一點都不在乎胯下與囊袋一同撞到志摩的臀肉時的聲音在深夜特別明顯。雙腿顫抖，志摩在站不穩準備跪下去的時候被伊吹撈起。後方的人連續地撞在敏感點上，噴發的精液濺到玻璃上猶如潑墨緩緩往下流。</p><p>　　「唔啊......志摩志摩志摩、嗯！」伊吹抬手擦了擦汗，下意識發出幾聲低沈的輕吟後於志摩體內深處留下發洩慾望後的濁液。</p><p>　　然後陷入寂寥。</p><p>　　事後伊吹並沒有忘記要把玻璃上志摩的精液擦乾淨，裸身露體的另一人因為體力已經耗盡而抱著被子熟睡，清理好陽台後伊吹回到志摩身邊，蓋好被子閉上眼。</p><p>　　至於床鋪上的紅酒漬就隨它去吧。</p><p>　　早上步出房間後志摩突然想起昨天晚上的事。</p><p>　　「伊吹。」</p><p>　　「嗯？」</p><p>　　「今晚再把我推出陽台我就把你丟下海。」</p><p>　　「你才捨不得，你應該會跟我一起跳下去吧。」伊吹認真想了想然後拽住志摩的領帶解開再為他重新打一次。</p><p>　　「不知道呢。」志摩微笑，牽著伊吹的手十指緊扣前去餐廳。只是途經同樓層的某房間時，伊吹駐足停留一下，一直盯著那銅黃色的門柄看，眼神銳利。</p><p>　　「怎麼了？」察覺到身後的人停下腳步，志摩轉身見到對方的神情忽然嚴肅起來，也許是伊吹的野生直覺發現了一些東西。</p><p>　　「總覺得有點奇怪。」</p><p>　　「吃完早餐去甲板說。」志摩環視四周，確定狹長的走廊中只有他們兩人。</p><p>—</p><p>　　「我發現那房間的門柄顏色跟其他的不一樣。」伊吹靠在上層甲板的欄杆上，抬頭看著蔚藍的晴空說。志摩的站姿與伊吹完全相反，他憑欄遠眺，雙眼停留在海平線上，太陽恰好被雲遮蔽因此不覺得辛苦。</p><p>　　他湊近志摩接著壓下聲線說：「我聽說過黃銅會被人的汗水改變顏色。那房間如果很多人出入過的話變色的速度可能會比普通的房間快？」</p><p>　　志摩皺了皺眉，努力回想門柄的顏色然後與自己房間的作對比，那房間的的確是比較深。</p><p>　　溫暖的海風吹拂，船上的一列海上信號旗飄揚，而他們的直覺竟讓兩人不由自主地起了一身雞皮疙瘩。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. INSCAPE</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Inscape，本質。</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>　　時值純種吸血鬼活動力低下的午後，目前未有什麼特別的活動需要兩人露臉。碰巧晚上的活動是化妝舞會，船上商場的某些服裝店也有提供租借服務，於是他們決定先把目前那一身衣服換走。</p><p>　　只是志摩沒想到伊吹居然會求自己穿上他印象中只有伊吹口中水潤水潤的女孩子才會穿的裙子。那是一件全黑長袖洋裝，長度大概垂落至志摩的腳踝，領口、袖口與裙擺都縫有稱得上是華麗的白蕾絲作裝飾，而那大U領讓志摩的鎖骨毫無遮掩。試衣間的門被他拉開，志摩一臉嫌棄地拉了拉裙子確認已經穿好，伊吹選擇無視對方的表情，專注於欣賞眼前的絕景。</p><p>　　志摩環視四周一眼，將伊吹拉入試衣間說：「真不知道是哪位的惡趣味，船上女性清潔人員的制服是女僕裝吧，要是能<b>借</b>到一套就能潛入假裝是打掃。等一下把這件還回去。」</p><p>　　他覺得穿這身進入那房間還是太顯眼，倒不如乾乾脆脆以船上工作人員的身分混進去，反正那些女僕管家們也都是戴著般若面具，誰也不知道誰是誰。至於伊吹，被志摩穿著長裙的姿態震懾，暫時無法將志摩說的話放入腦袋裡分析。他只能夠目不轉睛地看著對方身上的衣服，然後蹲下抬眼以眼神暗示。志摩疑惑地瞇了瞇眼，始終無法理解伊吹想做什麼。</p><p>　　「志摩ちゃん，拜託。」他眨了眨眼請求許可。能跟他耗的時間實在不多，志摩點點頭就由得伊吹了。得到志摩的首肯後伊吹掀起眼前的裙子鑽進裙下抱住志摩雙腿深深吸了口氣，好きゅる好香，令人欲罷不能。</p><p>　　志摩攥緊拳頭，拼命忍耐現在馬上立刻把伊吹丟下海的衝動以平靜的聲線道：「伊吹刑警，我想你應該知道痴漢行為是犯罪？」</p><p>　　「這可能是我人生中最後一次看到志摩這樣穿了所以就。」悶悶的聲音從裙底傳出，伊吹說話時呼出的熱氣落在大腿的肌膚上。</p><p>　　他嘆了口氣將伊吹趕出去，鎖上門前聽見伊吹叫嚷著「我好幸福」「我最喜歡志摩」之類的話。</p><p>　　「笨蛋。」志摩忍不住低頭笑了笑，脫下身上那套使他不那麼習慣的衣服交還店員。</p><p>　　船上每一層都會有員工專屬的更衣室，理論上在裡面可以找到制服的備品。沒想到為了變裝調查兩位刑警居然要這樣鬼鬼祟祟地走入非工作人員勿進的區域。雖然很不想承認，但是讓伊吹穿女僕服一定會處處惹人注目，志摩的話反而身高剛好，伊吹也能一飽眼福。於是權衡過後決定由志摩穿女性制服，由伊吹穿男性制服。</p><p>　　需要的道具到手後就趕快從更衣室離開，他們回到房間所在的走道。踩在紅色地毯上的觸感虛浮得猶如身處幻覺之中，見不到底的長路干擾他們對空間的認知。</p><p>　　在伊吹面前換上那套女僕裝實在是太羞恥，志摩捧住那一堆衣服走入浴室。相比起志摩的服裝，伊吹的顯得簡單多了。他穿上那套燕尾管家服，坐在床邊等待志摩。</p><p>　　在鏡子前進行一輪又一輪的天人交戰後，最終志摩深呼吸一下走出浴室。制服的下擺落在志摩的膝蓋左右的位置，裙子之下是黑不透光的吊帶襪，在伊吹眼中這樣的志摩與天使降臨無異。</p><p>　　「伊吹，頸圈借我。」志摩從行李箱中拿出捲好的長鞭，抬起左腳踩在床上，朝對方攤開手掌。語彙力早就飛到千里之外，伊吹盯著志摩的大腿久久不語，甚至還彎身不停調整姿勢尋找窺視裙底風光最佳的角度。</p><p>　　「喂！這是性騷擾。」志摩敲了敲伊吹的頭，「頸圈。」</p><p>　　伊吹回過神來，將藏在枕頭下的頸圈交到志摩手中，他撩起裙子將頸圈套在左腳上拉至大腿，將長鞭放在頸圈與大腿外側之間再束緊它將他們唯一的防身武器固定。</p><p>　　「志摩是きゅる魔人，不，是天使。」</p><p>　　「說什麼莫名其妙的話？啊，小小藍硬邦邦的。」志摩勾起一抹帶玩味的笑，以穿著黑絲襪的腳掌踩在伊吹腿間的硬物。禁不住被志摩踩的快感而蜷縮身體，伊吹發出一聲幾乎弱不可聞的輕吟。</p><p>　　「沒辦法呢，總不能讓你硬著去查案。」志摩舔舐下唇，跪在地上，「而且我也餓了。」</p><p>　　志摩解開伊吹褲頭的鈕扣用牙咬住拉鍊往下拉，將食指伸入內褲時抬頭仰視，指尖緩慢移到中間掏出伊吹硬得發痛的肉棒含在口中以唾液浸潤。</p><p>　　嗚呼，整個人都變得軟軟麻麻的，伊吹咬牙忍受志摩技巧純熟的舔弄，盯著對方一邊皺著眉一邊吞吐性器的臉，呼吸亂套。意識到用口的話伊吹會一直進入麻痺狀態而射不出任何東西，志摩只好吐出口裡的陰莖，舌尖的津液與伊吹的前液混在一起拉出銀絲。一手搓揉囊袋一手套弄肉柱，志摩張開口迎接午後的點心。也許是昨天晚上做過愛，伊吹射出的東西沒昨天的濃厚，但對志摩來說仍是不可多得的營養補品。</p><p>　　「謝謝款待。」</p><p>　　志摩擦了擦嘴，穿上被保養得宜的黑色粗跟牛津鞋，戴好黑色般若面具與伊吹一同走出房間。為了裝得更加像志摩還特地調整自己的姿勢，雙手交疊於腹部前方，挺直身體而走。</p><p>　　站在那房間前，兩人相視一眼點頭，將門柄往下壓向內推。本以為會看到什麼衝擊性畫面，卻發現裡面的擺設根本與普通客房一樣，第一眼完全看不出奇怪的地方。</p><p>　　「伊吹你的直覺是怎麼說的？」</p><p>　　「嗯，我覺得這裡會像那種電影有別的機關，拉了某本書後會卡啦卡啦的。」</p><p>　　志摩點點頭，於房間中來回踱步，注意一些難以察覺的細節是否有異狀。至於伊吹走向書桌，抱著試試看的心態將所有抽屜逐個拉開，伸手觸碰裡頭摸索他想像中的機關。</p><p>　　「志摩......我找到了。」伊吹轉頭看向志摩拉下左方第三個抽屜裡深處的鎖，床底發出機關轉動的聲音，隨後陷入一片寂靜。面具底下是驚愕的神情，志摩推開大床，果不其然下方出現了一扇暗門。</p><p>　　志摩拉開門，入眼的是一條直梯，往下爬到底便是狹窄的短走廊。門後竟是一個寬敞的割烹餐廳模樣的空間，此時裡面並沒有任何人，甫進門志摩就聞到不祥的腥臭味，那味道引領他至師傅於客人面前製作料理時所站位置的後方，是一個上掀式的冷凍櫃。</p><p>　　他緊張地嚥了口口水，戴上手套掀開。伊吹一見裡面冷藏的東西馬上走去水槽將吃過的午餐全部吐出，胃袋清空無法再吐出什麼後他扭開水龍頭把嘔吐物沖乾淨。</p><p>　　「居然在這裡吃人......敗類。」志摩氣得聲線顫抖，關上門牽起伊吹的手快步離開現場然後將上層房間的床回復原狀。</p><p>—</p><p>　　他們不在房間的時候有人為他們整理好染滿紅酒跡的床鋪，像是無事發生過一樣。一黑一白的狐面被置於床頭櫃上，一張小卡片放在前方寫著化妝舞會的地點及時間。</p><p>　　「嘖。」志摩不耐煩地將卡片撕毀，躺到床上盯著天花板回想方才與伊吹偷偷跑進那房間所看到的景象。犯人很聰明，知道與普通客房混在一起不會有人察覺，但那可是伊吹，擁有野生動物直覺的伊吹。</p><p>　　兩人平躺在乾淨的床上久久不語，直到伊吹開口喊了志摩一聲。</p><p>　　「志摩。」</p><p>　　「嗯？」</p><p>　　「你說過寧願加班三天都不想上船，結果我們上船了還是要加班。」</p><p>　　對於隨口說的話一語成讖，志摩嘆了口氣只能摸摸鼻子道歉。</p><p>　　「說了那樣的話是我不對。」</p><p>　　「那下次可以指定姿勢嗎？作為賠罪。我剛剛真的嚇倒了。」</p><p>　　「哈？你又發情了嗎？」志摩皺起眉頭，昨晚把自己推到陽台做到雙腿差點抽筋倒是一句都沒有問過。</p><p>　　「不行嗎？」</p><p>　　「我沒有說不行。」</p><p>　　「志摩果然最愛我啦。」伊吹坐起身，朝著志摩的胸口就戳，臉上掛著稱得上是幸福的笑容。</p><p>　　「不要弄我。」志摩將伊吹的手揮開，「你還好嗎？剛剛看到那東西。」</p><p>　　「已經不是菜鳥了，總要習慣的。」</p><p>　　不是第一次見到屍體，但被吃剩一半的屍體還是頭一次見到。為了安撫伊吹，志摩讓對方躺在自己的胸膛上，撫摸伊吹的頭讓他放鬆下來。</p><p>　　「我猜他們今晚還會再吃一次，一定要抓到現行犯。」志摩咬牙切齒地說。</p><p>—</p><p>　　為了迎合大部分正常血族的作息時間，化妝舞會由晚上9點開始到午夜總共三小時。他們換上貼身的西裝，一起戴上被繪畫精緻圖案的狐面走向場地。</p><p>　　音樂奏起，在場的男男女女都在尋找自己不認識的人作舞伴，而伊吹卻走到志摩面前單膝跪地，惹得旁邊的人一陣驚呼。他朝對方伸出手說：「我能夠有幸跟這麼きゅる的志摩一起跳舞嗎？」</p><p>　　什麼嘛，志摩原以為伊吹要當場求婚，原來只是邀舞，心中那小小的失落感泛起一圈圈漣漪。志摩將手搭在伊吹掌心，隨即被領到燈光黯淡的舞池。共舞的人們輕聲細語，不時發出幾聲低笑。</p><p>　　伊吹輕輕扶住志摩的後腰，凝視面具背後的眼眸。隨音樂起舞，無視身邊的人，世界就剩下他們兩人。</p><p>　　「剛剛我還以為你要向我求婚。」志摩決定向伊吹作出暗示。</p><p>　　「那不是邀舞的姿勢嗎？」伊吹露出疑惑的表情。</p><p>　　「笨蛋那是求婚，邀舞的話彎腰伸手就好。」</p><p>　　伊吹倒抽一口氣，難怪大家都在驚呼。</p><p>　　「志摩的意思是說，要是我向你求婚的話，你會答應？」</p><p>　　「你從哪裡得來的結論？不過，嗯，算是會。」志摩別過頭，臉上不知道為何有點燙熱，幸好有狐面遮去泛紅的雙頰。</p><p>　　伊吹想了想決定要在處理完案件後深夜四下無人的甲板在海風與明月的見證下向志摩求婚，他要看到志摩臉上的表情，但那表情只有他一人看到最好。</p><p>　　「怎麼了？」</p><p>　　「沒有，突然好想跟你結婚。」</p><p>　　「只有現在嗎？」</p><p>　　「也不是，從你拿著皮鞭把我救出去那天吧，一直都很想。」</p><p>　　「嗯。」</p><p>　　兩人安靜下來，任由頭上水晶吊燈的光灑落，裝飾身上成對的西裝，裝飾相愛著的人們。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Placing myself in your dream.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>　　伊吹覺得此刻的自己是全世界最幸福的男人。</p><p>　　志摩說今天是初吸血一周年紀念日，想要給伊吹一些小小的驚喜感激他能夠餵飽自己那挑食至極的胃。事實上伊吹早就忘記了第一次被志摩吸血是哪年哪天，反正只要志摩一開口說想要他就會給。</p><p>　　只是沒想到這個驚喜會如此的超越伊吹的想像。</p><p>　　赤裸的志摩戴上本屬於伊吹的頸圈騎在他身上。黑色的，有著志摩家家紋的頸圈完美地合襯志摩那白皙的肌膚。</p><p>　　悅耳的喘息與輕吟一同傾瀉，志摩雙手按在伊吹的腰腹，抬起臀部以自己的肉穴套弄伊吹的陰莖。</p><p>　　「喂、笨蛋！你別一臉、嗯，人生圓滿的表情。」</p><p>　　「志摩ちゃん太きゅるきゅる，我好幸福。」燙熱的肉棒被志摩的濕潤的腸道擠壓，不知道是太愉悅還是太舒服，淚水自伊吹的眼角流下浸濕他正在躺的枕頭。</p><p>　　伊吹的哭點好奇怪。</p><p>　　志摩按捺不住情緒而失笑，指尖勾著頸圈調整位置，將繡有以血族文字寫成的伊吹藍那一邊移到正面。頸圈本是用作告知全世界伊吹是志摩的人類，現在竟變成似是將志摩標記成伊吹的所有物。</p><p>　　突然想認真把玩志摩漂亮的鎖骨，伊吹用力捏住志摩的臀肉不讓對方移動。翻了個身將志摩壓在身下，湊上前咬住其中一邊的鎖骨吸吮舔舐發出水聲，下半身不忘繼續抽插，在志摩體內進進出出。</p><p>　　「你是狗嗎？要咬骨頭？」志摩沒好氣地說，但雙手仍是很誠實地抱住伊吹的頭，手指於那毛茸茸的髮間穿梭。</p><p>　　「汪。」伊吹抬起頭汪了一聲，下個瞬間親上志摩正要說些什麼而微張的唇。</p><p>　　不是志摩的我不會咬。</p><p>　　伊吹的舌尖輕戳志摩尖銳的犬齒，卻沒能控制好角度而被劃出一道細小的傷口。志摩含住伊吹的舌頭吸吮，直到不再流血。他皺著眉頭指向被志摩的唾液變得酥酥麻麻的舌頭，幸好被志摩吸的只是前端而已，但已經讓伊吹無法好好說話。</p><p>　　「啊，對不起。」志摩假裝不是故意的，吐了吐舌。</p><p>　　伊吹以行動代替言語，挺直腰桿分開志摩雙腿，捏住對方的大腿肉將人往自己方向拉，仍然埋在志摩身體裡的性器進入更深處，毫無預兆的就是一輪猛烈抽插。</p><p>　　「伊吹！不要太過份了...明天、嗯啊，不是要上班嗎？」</p><p>　　「這樣就不行了嗎？志摩刑警。」麻痺效果褪去，終於能說話的伊吹撫上志摩的小腹，摩挲稀疏的恥毛以指尖搔刮，然後往下握住志摩在高潮邊緣的陰莖以不快不慢的速度上下擼弄。</p><p>　　沒想到那句話會被伊吹學去，志摩咬咬牙，雙手緊緊抓住舖在身下的浴巾。</p><p>　　自己放的火，不管怎麼樣都要自己澆熄。</p><p>　　志摩舔舔下唇，接受伊吹的挑釁，眸色深紅。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>